The Meaning of a Hacker
by LSES
Summary: Just a story I had been thinking about. this is my first leverage fanfic. the first set of chapters are written in script form, but then it goes into a regular writing style, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Meaning of a Hacker

By: Anubus D. Wicked

Author's note: I do not own leverage or any of It's' characters.

This is my first Leverage fanfic. I love the show and respect the canon entirely. I had been thinking of this story for a while. I hope you enjoy it.

Hardison was walking up the stairs towards the teams headquarters. He told everyone he'd be away for a week visiting his Nana. Nate wished him well, Sophie hugged him tightly, and Eliot, being who he is, gave him a tight bro-hug. The only difference was Parker, she didn't want to see him leave at all, but how could she tell him that? She was always stuck in her own mind, attempting to mask her frustration at him just deciding to take off. It was his Nana, and she knew how much that meant for him, so she just high-fived him, and with that he was gone. That was last week; he'd had fun with his Nana, and the children there were glad to hang out with him. He spent his time playing video games, and helping her around the house. It was all well and good, but he missed his team. He missed watching Nate have a drink, much to his chagrin, and concocting the next con. He missed hanging with Eliot, berating him for being a power nerd. He liked watching Sophie exhaustively deal with Nate, and all his insane machinations. All in all he missed them. The one he didn't miss was Parker, which was just too basic a word to describe the longing he felt for her. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my ass." He thought to himself as he walked closer to the door. He pulled his keys from his pocket, stuck them in the door, and walked inside. When he arrived, no one was there. The entire house was devoid of any life. No dishes in the sink, or on the stove. The television was off, and no computers on. He didn't know where they were, so he just walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange squeeze. Then he headed over to the couch and made himself comfortable. He was hoping for a Doctor Who marathon or some Star Trek to whet his appetite. He went for the remote, and on the table was an envelope with his name written on it. He just figured it was one of the guys leaving some of instructions for him. In his mind, he thought, for a nano-second, that it was from Parker, but that isn't her style. He ripped it open and started reading.

Elsewhere there was only darkness. Not a sliver of light to be seen. Just complete, pitch, blackness roamed here. Then a single light was turned on; under it Eliot sat completely bound to a chair. The only movable part of his body was his head. This was nothing new to him; in fact, he's been in this position more times than he can count. This time was different though, he couldn't move anything on himself and there were no armed guards around him. He also couldn't make a visual on anything outside of the light, just darkness surrounding everything. All of a sudden another light turned on, after adjusting his eyes, he made out who the other figure was.

Eliot: Nate? What the hell are you doing here?

Nathan: What kind of question is that? I figured that a fond where are we? Would be better.

Another light came on to reveal Sophie, sharing the same entrapment as them.

Sophie: Well, this is certainly not good.

Nathan: You're here too?

Eliot: Do any of you remember a thing?

Sophie: Nothing out the usual sort. After I left the bar I went back to (looking at Nate) sleep

Nathan: Just having my usual brandy.

Light turns on.

Parker: So you didn't go have sex?

Everyone looked at Parker in unison. She had that same irresistibly quirky look on her face. At least they could all see one another. The way they were positioned, they could all see one another; and each was still trying to figure out how they got here in the first place. While they talked about what to do, which was absolutely nothing, a voice interrupted them.

Voice: I apologize for the less than adequate accommodations.

The voice was devoid of any sort of feelings. It was cold and emotionless, like nighttime in a graveyard. No accent that could be placed, no dialect to catch on to. The only thing that was certain, was that it belonged to a woman.

Eliot was the first to speak.

Eliot: Look I'm pretty sure you're here for me. So how about you let the rest of them go.

A man dressed in a suit walked in their collective light and punched Eliot in his face.

Man: You don't speak unless spoken to, got that?

This man was not the owner of the voice. Eliot spit out a little blood and chuckled.

Eliot: If that was your best shot, I'm so sorry for your boss. (Chuckling) He hired a pussy.

Man: Look here; (raising a pistol to Eliot's face) shut the hell up!

Voice: Would you please come here for a second?

The man lowered his gun and walked into the shadows. A moment later he fell in the middle of the light, the blood flowed to the floor; his throat was completely slit. The team did not let out a gasp, but they could feel the shared tension.

Voice: I don't condone that kind of disrespect, towards my guests.

Nathan: Guests?

Voice: Yes, my special guests. I'm not into torture of any kind. Nor am I into threats or demands. I do value your nobility Mr. Spencer, Unfortunately. This has nothing to do with you.

Sophie: Who are you trying to keep?

Voice: None of you. But I assure you that at this particular juncture you are needed.

Parker looked at her team and had a sudden, and horrifying, thought.

Parker: Where is Hardison you bitch!

Everyone looked at her. Never before had she cursed, I mean they've seen her say, and do some odd things before, but never curse. Then again they also know how she is when it comes to him being in danger.

Voice: Such foul language. He's not with us.

This gave them no reassurance. They had just seen what was done to someone who merely punched someone not on their team.

Sophie: What have you done to him?

Eliot: I swear if anything happened to him I'll-

Voice: nothing has happened to him. But your lives do depend on him.

Nathan: Who are you?

Voice: Clean up this filth. I despise a dirty area.

The body was jerked out of sight. It was eerily quick. That was the other thing about this place. Outside of the Voice, and their own, nothing could be heard.

Voice: As for that inquiry, that is quite a tale.

Hardison finished reading the rest of the letter. A cold feeling suddenly overtook him. He stood up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They all sat facing on one another, what else could they do? They were truly trapped. There should have been more options for them. They were, after all the best team ever assembled; this person did their homework, except for each other, there were no visuals available, no smells that could be recognized. Save for their clothing, their tools were completely gone. All they could do was sit and wait for the Voice to speak.

Nate: What is it you want with Hardison?

Voice: I've been following that boy since he entered the foster system. Do you know how his parents died?

All were intrigued. Everyone knew he was raised in foster care, but no one knew much about his past. The only foster parent they knew of was his Nana. Parker wanted to know more than any of them. Instead of actually asking the voice, she waited for someone else to. After a moment she got her wish.

Sophie: we already know you're itching to tell us, so tell us.

Eliot: And cut out all the theatrics. (Lying) You aren't scaring anyone sweetie.

Voice: the official report was his parents died in a house fire, completely untrue. What actually happened was, his mother and father were killed. They had been injected with a sedative that kept them from being able to move. It is true that they died in a fire, but they were already dead before the fire was even started.

Parker: Why were they killed?

Voice: They acquired some sizable debts; much more than anyone could actually pay. They knew very well that their days were numbered. So the father locked, poor, little Hardison in a trunk. He was there for two days before someone finally opened it and released him; hence forth the claustrophobia. Can you imagine it? One minute, you're with your mother and father being taken to the park, then the next you're in darkness. When you finally get out of it, you find out that everything you've ever loved is gone.

They all hanged their heads low. He never told them about of that. It was odd to them because Hardison's a fairly open book. He didn't hide much from any of them.

Nathan: How did he survive that?

Voice: Technically he didn't, it made him very depressed. Then he was moved from foster home to foster home. He had a string of horrible things happen to him. The first foster home was absolutely bad for him. The man and woman who owned it had certain difficulties. The man was an addict who beat him every night; the woman had personal issues of her own, she'd molest him whenever the man was not home. He went through that for six month,s until one day the social worker noticed his scars. Then he was shipped to another "home".

They were all stunned. None had heard this version of the story; it was more than a startling revelation. Each one had the same look of remorse on their face. Parker was tearing apart inside. "Why didn't he ever tell me?" she thought to herself.

Voice: He was only three years old; much too young to have any real memories of it. Subconsciously all of his feelings were repressed, only manifesting through violence. He would destroy property, hurt other children at any school he attended. This went on for about four extra years, but could you blame him? He had a string of bad luck when it came to a loving family. He'd been beaten and abused in other ways, for four extra years.

The feelings were still there. That shared sadness for their lovable hacker; no one had known what had happened to him. What they couldn't figure out was, how he'd managed to find a way to be the Hardison they know and love. A single tear fell from Parker's face; no one would notice it though. Sophie was unnerved by the information she was receiving. Eliot pondered on what was being told as well. That geek had been through that and managed to come out the way he was. He wouldn't tell the rest of the crew. But he was genuinely worried about him.

Nathan: I'm assuming that he'd finally been moved to live with his Nana.

Voice: You are correct Mr. Ford. He was sent to Chicago and met the woman you know as Nana. Most of what he probably has told you, of her, is true. She was kind to him. At first, he was still very violent. But she showed patience and love to him. It was something he'd never had before. She even gave him his first science fiction film. She had said to him, instead of hurting everybody, try using your hands for other things. It was a long process, but she had found an outlet for, all of the hate he felt inside. He started tinkering with whatever electronics he could find. Then one day, he started using computers in school, and the rest is history.

Nathan: Why is any of this important to you? Why have you kidnapped us anyway?

Eliot: I think she wants to bore us.

Voice: Such snide, and snarky, remarks. Anyway he went on to master computers, art being his other pastime. Basically he was doing whatever he could to honor his Nana's wishes. Although he truly loves her. He never could remove that lonely feeling he had inside. On a side note; hacking is his way of avoiding physically hurting people.

Eliot: (Chuckling) Hardison, being able to hurt people? You seriously have horrible intel.

Everyone couldn't help laughing a little, except for Parker. She wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Parker: Then what happened?

Voice: As long as he's got a computer, or some type of electronic around him, he's fairly docile. It keeps his feelings in check. Eventually his Nana fell ill. After making a few "withdrawals" he obtained the necessary funds to pay for her bills. But after what he'd done, coupled with seeing her sick, he decided to leave. From that point on, he traveled the world. Hacking computers and building whatever he needed to get the job done. He didn't want her to see what he was doing, so he stayed away. Visiting her occasionally, and secretly correcting her checks. He was always alone though. Never making friends or dealing with people on a personal level. From time to time he'd have those outbursts, but they became few and far in between.

Nathan: Why have you been keeping such close tabs on him?

Voice: Well Mr. Ford it's quite simple. He is invaluable to me; his importance is beyond your comprehension.

Parker: But why? You haven't really told us anything

Voice: Well that is quite simple, Ms. Parker

The way she said her name made the hairs, on her neck, stand on end. All of a sudden everyone's chairs were turned to face a single direction. They were all facing straightforward. They were waiting for what would happen next. A light turned on, revealing a light-skinned woman. She looked to be in her late forties. They noticed she wore a tight black Chanel suit; she took a seat on the chair behind her. Eliot was trying not to stare at her. She was very pretty for her age. Barely any signs of aging on her face, her legs were perfect, and her hair was in long braids, done in a ponytail. Her eyes showed no signs of any feeling, akin to a permanent photo of a supermodel. Her delicate lips parted to speak. When she spoke, they'd realized it was her talking the whole time. It was unnerving to all of them that a woman so beautiful spoke with that voice; a voice that did not match, but it was hers.

Voice: As I've said before, it is quite simple Ms. Parker. A mother always values her children.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Author's note: I would like to thank those giving me reviews, and putting me on their alert list. I love to make stories, but I have issues with believing I can make a good one. Anyway, it's going to get a bit heavier. Please keep reviewing. I enjoy all of them and I constantly like responding to my reviewers.

Hardison sat on a park bench outside of McRory's, searching through his phone, to find the number he needed. He appeared as a robot, completely and utterly, emotionless. He found the phone number and pressed send; after a moment the person on the other line spoke.

Hardison (on the phone): Hey Nana. Yeah I'm good. No I'm fine. I just wanted to call you.

Moments passed as he went through his routine of talking to his Nana. He just listened to her speak until he finally decided it was time to end the call.

Hardison: I don't know if I ever told you this, but thank you. I also never say this enough, but I love you Nana. No, nothing's wrong with me; I'm fine. Listen, I've got to go, See yak later.

He hung up his phone. Before he started his drive, he dialed in a number and waited for someone to pick up.

The team was actually shocked. This woman, who kidnapped them, was Hardison's mother? How could that be? She had died in a fire. Each one had a million questions; it was Eliot who asked the most important one.

Eliot: Who are you?

Voice: My name is Lucille Hardison. Over the years I've gone by many aliases. I would always tell him while he slept. It was our little secret. That's why he named his van after me. Although he doesn't remember me at all, there's still a sense of familiarity. So when the police found him, he naturally told them his name is Alec Hardison. That was not his name when I was married; he'd had a different identity entirely.

No one said a thing. They were still pondering the possibility of Hardison actually having a mother; but the way she spoke, the deadly purpose in her eyes, none of it matched "their "Hardison. Nate finally asked her.

Nathan: Who are you really?

Sophie: And if you are, as you say his mother—

Parker interrupted her.

Parker: Then why did you let him go through all of that?

Without any sort of twitching, any sort of normal human reaction, Lucille spoke again.

Lucille: The only other name, I am known as, is Vapor.

Eliot's eyes grew wide. It was the first time they'd ever seen that kind of reaction from him. It sparked more curiosity.

Eliot: You're Vapor.

Sophie: What does that mean? Who is a Vapor?

Eliot: An assassin, one of the deadliest you'll ever hear of. No one's ever seen him; amongst people in my field, he's considered a ghost story; something to terrify young mercenaries. No one thinks he's real because no one's ever seen him. No one has records of any kind on him. Yet the name goes back a ways. You get where I'm going with this lady?

Lucille: I'm merely the latest incarnation. It's a title passed down from generation to generation, before me there was my father; it's a tradition.

Eliot: what kind of tradition is that?

Parker: A weird one

Nate: Okay, I get where this is going. What exactly is your plan with us? Because I don't see any way that we're supposed to live through this; given the fact that we know who you "supposedly" are. What is your plan with Hardison?

Lucille didn't move a hair at all, she just spoke once again.

Lucille: I was hired to take care of a man that went into in hiding. This man was not a criminal in any right, he was just an accountant for a major corporation; to me they're all the same; you know the story doing what you all do. He finds an inconsistency in the records, and stumbles onto something far worse. His testimony could destroy everything, so the higher-ups decide he must be dispatched before it all comes to light. I get the call; learn all I can about him. Get him to know and trust me, that whole ordeal.

Sophie: The long con.

Lucille: Precisely. Through all of this I ended up pregnant. This was a wrench in the plans you see.

Parker: How?

Lucille: Never get pregnant on the job. No personal relationships, it only brings complication. I had to constantly reassure them that I haven't forgotten my mission. So flash forward three years, and the mission achieves accomplishment. I had to burn the house down for two reasons; one, to torch any and all evidence.; the second, so that any dead body I placed there could easily be mistaken for me. Alec is my child, so I couldn't dispose of him. That wasn't too hard, since the people that hired me didn't know who I was, or that I was with child. So I locked him in a trunk and left him. I kept a close watch of him over the years. I was proud that he had all the same urges I'd once had.

Parker listened to all of it; she had that pout on her face the team only saw when she was angry.

Parker: Proud? That what you felt was pride? You abandoned your only son! You let all those things happen to him. Why weren't you there for him? You have to be the most E—

Nate: (Sternly) Parker!

Parker: (Shouting) What! He's our friend Nate, He's my… friend. (Tearing, speaking softly) She hurt our friend.

No one said a thing. Eliot just thought about everything he was hearing. Learning all of these new facts, a history that is wrought with pain.

Eliot: And you never bothered to contact him?

Sophie: Why do you want him now? What is this supposed value you are trying to gain?

Lucille was unphased by all of their shouts and questions. There was a reason why she had them here, and she was going to tell them.

Lucille: After I was paid, I tracked them all down, and made sure they met with separate "accidents". I watched the urge grow inside of him, waiting for the proper time to give him his birthright. Many years had passed. He was finally alone, not even his dear old Nana could stop it. When I finally decided to step out of the shadows, I was met with a new "roadblock".

Hardison sat alone in his own thoughts, what little that actually remained anyway. Then he started walking. He had a destination, and it was finally time.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Author's note: here we are at chapter 4. Sorry I do not update sooner. I have a problem with keeping up with my works. So many different things going on at once. I appreciate the reviews given to me. Sorry if I accidentally deleted them. And I appreciate the pms received. This chapter actually runs a little longer. Now let's get back to my tale.

Everyone was facing this woman, each trying to gauge if there was any tell to this femme fatale. Collectively, none of them could read her, she was beyond stone. To think that this cold, calculating woman was the mother of their teammate was unbelievable, they shared none of the same qualities. To call them polar opposites would be putting it mildly; there were no shared traits between them. Nathan finally broke the silence.

Nathan: what exactly were you planning, before this "roadblock" as you put it?

Lucille looked at the group from right to left. All stayed silent, waiting for her to speak, with that cold, unusually sexy, voice.

Lucille: Our reunion.

Sophie looked on in disbelief, not quite understanding.

Sophie: Reunion? You waited most of his life to step in and let him know he wasn't alone? What did you expect to happen? He may have a good heart, but you put him through hell, and you think he'll forgive you?

Lucille: Forgiveness is of no concern to me Mrs. Devereaux. He would have had no one to turn to, after his Nana died.

Parker was furious after hearing what she said. She could hold her tongue no longer. She looked at the woman with pure hate. All she wanted was to hurt her immensely.

Parker: You were going to kill his Nana? What kind of sick person are you? What the fu—

Lucille: (icily) I would have, much sooner. You all gave her an extension of sorts. Shall I continue?

She looked at her captors, all remaining silent. Parker was the only one showing any signs on anger; the rest of the team tried to maintain their reserve.

Lucille: A proper amount of time had passed. There was no one around to fill the hole in his heart. He already knew how to hack computers, but he needed to embrace the pain in his heart. He needed the necessary tools to unleash that cold hearted killer that rests within him.

Eliot: Hardison? Yeah, right lady. That boy has none of that in him. He's too good of a person. He doesn't know about hurting someone.

Lucille: You only see what you have been around Mr. Spencer. You don't know what he's capable of.

Eliot: All I know is he's fine with electronics but he's no killer.

A man came from the shadows and hit Eliot in his face. Lucille instantly disappeared from her light, which turned off as she disappeared. All of a sudden, Eliot's face was covered in spatters of blood; a long needle protruded from the man's neck. Lucille was holding her victim, staring directing into Eliot's eyes. It sent a chill down his spine. He'd never seen anyone that moved that fast, not in many years. The rest of the team was stunned into complete silence. Lucille Tossed the body aside, then she reappeared in her chair.

Lucille: As I have already said, I do not condone the disrespect of my guests. All of my plans were about to come together. After he'd completed his task, I was going to dispatch that Nana of his, and finally get to know my son. (Looking at all of them) Who would've thought that it would be delayed?

Nathan: Him becoming part of the crew. That was your delay? If you're as adamant about being with him as you say, why didn't you just go through with it?

Sophie: Nate! Don't provoke her.

Sophie said that, knowing it would do no good. Nate continued on, with his questions.

Nathan: What's stopping you now lady?

Lucille: I watched your operations, the various cons pulled. I kept thinking it was only a matter of time; that this partnership of lone wolves would reach an end. So I let my son have his fun. After the whole David fiasco I was just waiting for the right time to present itself. I was going to while he spent six months feverishly searching.

Parker kept her mouth shut. While Lucille was making her final statement, she was looking directly at her.

Lucille: Then you all got back together. The team was working once again. Then Sophie left, I figured this would cause the separation needed, instead she comes back under Mr. Fords false pretenses.

She looked at Sophie, who was staring at Lucille very coldly now. She'd strongly felt violated; her privacy being taken away from her.

Lucille: Nate did not lie to you. He really did need you, as he needs you now. Let me get back to my point. I've seen a lot of teams in my time, but they usually fall apart and stay that way. When the important members go the rest usually follow suit. In your case, you all manage to stick together. And I took a second to figure out why. It has nothing to do with being the best. That is only part of the reason. It's way too simple to use that statement. It goes much deeper. You're a family, and that is why I must take you away from Hardison. You all fill the void within him; he doesn't need to revert to his intensely violent ways with you around. What is the point of killing his Nana, if you are the ones that make it okay, by having deep love for him?

Eliot: Whoa lady, now you're just being a bit nuts. He's just part of the crew.

Lucille: You weren't just protecting a member of the team, when you two we're trapped in the woods. You two hang out and do all sorts of inane things together. You take swipes at him all the time; calling him names. But you are always there to protect him aren't you?

Eliot looked at her, his sneer growing more present on his face. There was no hiding his feelings from her at all.

Lucille: Face it Mr. Spencer, you treat him as your brother. You love him dearly because you know he loves you no matter what. Unless—

Nathan: Unless what? You're putting way too much into this. Next you're going to tell me that he helps me deal with the loss of Sam? That he, in some ways, makes me feel like a father again?

Lucille looked at Nathan without as much as a raised eyebrow.

Lucille: You just admitted that yourself Mr. Ford. But that was given away when you explained, in a very smug way, how he was able to penetrate the Italian's massive defenses. Such fatherly pride expressed in your voice.

Lucille walked out of the light and reappeared in front of Nathan. Then she straddled him. Nate looked on at her. Lucille's attention was now to Sophie.

Lucille: What's this man like in bed? He's got to be very attentive. He is, after all, a step ahead

Sophie looked on in utter disgust. Lucille walked away from Nathan and took her seat on her own private chair. Then she continued.

Lucille: Don't worry Mrs. Devereaux; I don't do those kinds of things to people. Being a mother myself, I wouldn't dream of dissolving a "partnership". That look you had on your face just now, completely the opposite of the motherly pride expressed during Alec's violin solo. He did play beautifully I must add.

Parker had a thought, she really wanted to know.

Parker: How were you able to see us, without any of us taking notice? It's impressive. I still hate you though.

Lucille: Lots and lots of spy's sweetie. People inadvertently giving me the Intel I need. Cameras and mics placed here and there. I'm a world class assassin you child. Why didn't you ever tell that boy how you felt?

Parker: What do you mean?

Lucille: In this Position you're really going to sit here and try to deny it?

Parker: I don't know what they are, but I don't think it's love.

Lucille: Then why didn't you just have a go at Eliot? He's certainly willing. I've seen your sweet moments.

Eliot had to speak up; he saw the look of disbelief in Parker's face; that infuriated him.

Eliot: Because she's not as twisted as you are, you wondercunt! I would never fuck Parker.

Lucille: Because she's your little sister? She has no relation to you, and she is quite a vision.

Eliot: I wouldn't do it because—

Lucille: You wouldn't because you can't hurt him. You love him way too much. You know how much his heart skips a beat every time she's around.

Parker was in a whirlwind of emotion at this point; she felt stabbed. No one had ever been able to read her, and now this woman knew all of her.

Lucille: Your anger is understandable. You have given yourself away multiple times this day. You've come some close to letting him completely into your heart. And that is why I intervened, I knew it was time to do so when he almost died by burial. The way you told him that you needed him, it was too much for me. I kidnapped every single one of you. I thought it would be special to wait for the day he was to come back from his little visit. By the by Eliot, for a guy who sleeps only 90 minutes a day, you were relatively easy. I've kept you all sedated—

Sophie: If you knew about him being buried alive, why didn't you step in then?

Nathan: Because she knew we'd save him, because we would not let him die.

Lucille: Precisely. On a side note; you don't think those men are in prison do you? They got to feel that same fate, only no one was there to save them. I give you all one choice; forget about Hardison and move on, find yourselves a new hacker and let me have my son. You can leave right now; no harm will come to you. You have my word.

The team looked at each other; each one had already made up their minds. Eliot spoke first.

Eliot: Sorry lady, he may be a geek, but he's my geek.

Sophie: I really can't bear the idea of Hardison being around by a bloody vicious tosser like you, so no.

Nathan: I respectfully decline.

Parker: he's my friend, and I don't leave the only friends I've got. I'm not you.

Lucille was composed.

Lucille: When I kidnapped you all, I left a letter at your apartment Mr. Ford. I told him all about me; who I was, what I do, and everything else. I mentioned the fact that I had you all held hostage. But I left him an address and my cell number. I also told him that if he doesn't make it here by three o' clock p.m. or, at the very least call, I'd make his father watch me as I kill his new mother. Then I'd go over to his brother and kill him. After that I kill Mr. Ford, saving the only love he's ever had, for the very last. By my watch, it is two forty-five—

A loud phone ringing interrupts her.

Put it on the intercom please.

Lucille: Hello my son.

Hardison: (over the intercom) Mother.

They heard his voice; it was met with a collective sigh of relief. But something in his voice didn't match. It wasn't the Hardison they knew. The voice was much colder, darker, more terrifying.

Lucille: I see you got my letter, when should I be expecting you? You're friends are all here. How long until you arrive? I can't wait to finally see you again.

Hardison: (over the intercom) I'm already outside, and I'm coming for you.

Please review. And thank you all once again


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team looked at this woman standing under the single light. She stood for a few seconds, hearing only the dial tone on the speaker. What happened next unnerved them all a bit. Her facial expression drastically changed; that tombstone exterior that they'd become (more or less) accustomed to, had become something that was familiar to them, yet horrifying all the same. She smiled; it was beautiful but still discomforting. They had only known the assassin, a calculating killer who was willing to dispatch them all; now they had seen her in a look of true happiness. It was frightening because both faces were completely genuine.

Lucille (excitedly): My baby is coming to see me! Oh my goodness, it's been so long, (looking at the team) you four will have to excuse me a moment.

The light above her head disappeared, leaving the team to wonder what to do next. They were completely bound. There was no way to loosen the bondage, but could they handle her and everyone else if they did? Eliot may have been great at what he does. But they had no knowledge of anything; surroundings, their captives, not even where they were. The only hope was Hardison. Normally that thought would've made them laugh, but he had amazed them before with his array of skill. They had no choice but to wait. The light flashed on again and there she was, sitting on her rolling desk chair. She turned around to look at them.

Eliot: What are you expecting to happen? Your goons to take him hostage, bring him to you like a trophy?

Nate: That's not what she's looking for at all. Look at her face.

Eliot looked at her once again, and he realized.

Eliot: You want to see if he can cut it; see if he can make it to you.

Lucille (happily): my men have been ordered to take him alive, if he presents a threat well...

Parker (shouting): Well what! What are you gonna do?

Sophie: We just have to believe he makes it to us.

Eliot (laughing): Hardison? Your son, you're willing to let him die?

Lucille looks over to Eliot, for a moment his hairs stood on end. He knew he had struck nerve, Lucille did not even look phased by what was said, but if someone were to look closer at her face, they would have seen a single tinge of anger. As quick as it had appeared, it was gone again. She picked up her remote and pointed it forward. She pressed a button and then looked over at the team. They were amazed at what came next; a series of televisions turned on, after a perusing they realized that it was a collection of cameras. Each one showed different guards at several posts around the building. One camera led to the outside a couple of guards posted there, both were steadfast in their duty. All of a sudden one fell to the ground, the other followed. They saw a single figure walk to them, checking for whatever he needed. He drew a gun and opened the door slowly. Lucille meanwhile watched the screen with apt attention, as did the team.

Lucille (to the team): This should be quite the entertaining ride.

They all watched the screens, witnessing their beloved Hardison; seeing how far he would get.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you for all the positive feedback on my story. Every review and alert was appreciated.

Chapter 6

Hardison adjusted his gloves as he stood at the front door after taking what he deemed necessary from the guards. He looked into his backpack and hoped his supplies would serve him well. He put on his newly acquired ski-mask and opened the door. Inside there was nothing distinctive about the building, it was plain and simple; hallways upon hallways with a few dips for hiding into. This was clearly not a base of operations. It all looked like a building that's hiding something; there was only one way to go, straight. With the exception of possible bathrooms, the path would be easy to find, that much was sure. Hardison walked with complete stealth, not a single step heard as he took great care, looking for a door, any door to cover ground as he searched. He approached the ending of this hallway and stood against the corner, taking a peek to survey the area. There were only two guards, one at the door and one walking toward Hardison's location. He waited for the guard to get closer; normally his steps would have sent a chill up his spine, but his team was in danger. There was no feeling in Hardison as he stood against the wall waiting for the guard to get closer. When he finally got close enough, Hardison grabbed him around the neck with one arm, and then punched him in his gut; as he was slumping over, he fired a single shot at the door guard; No audible sound was heard. Hardison made sure to have a silencer planted on his gun. The guard at the door reached for his chest, his knees buckled, and then he fell to the floor. Hardison took no time to admire the way he handles these two. He merely stood at the next door and took a breath.

While he took a breath, Lucille was watching the camera attentively, there was no sound emitted from her, no movement whatsoever. The team was watching Hardison; they were surprised at his efficiency. Sure they were used to his skills at a computer, or his lighthearted ways toward everyone, even the way he occasionally flustered when it came to Parker; this was not the Hardison they knew.

Eliot (excited): Did you see that? He took them down quickly. Never knew he had it in him.

Sophie: That's not Hardison. This is something entirely new.

Parker: Usually I or Eliot has to save him in a fight. This is weird.

Nate; anything is possible with him; we've always known that; I don't think he even knows what he can do.

Lucille (still staring at the screens): I know what he can do. I know his potential; he's far more than what you think he is.

Parker (shouting): What, some kind of cold-blooded killer like you! He's not that, he's just trying to get to us, to you.

Lucille: (staring at the screens) I understand what you are feeling right now. He is not sure what he can do either, but he's learning. This is an exciting exercise for him. It is quite therapeutic. Please don't interrupt my program with your talking. I think he's ready to continue.

Parker: Your program? This is not a TV. show, it's your son and—

Lucille (staring at the screens); I'm well aware of what this is and, much like television; it is very entertaining to me. You have a habit of repeating the last thing I say, so repeat this in your head. If any of you interrupt my viewing experience again, Hardison will fail to save any of you.

It was said with no feeling, cold as ice. Everyone got the warning. No one said a thing to her as they watched Hardison adjusting his gloves on the screen. No one said a thing. He cracked the door and saw a lot of men in there; there were at least six or seven guards. He could not see past them. He pulled two canisters out of his backpack, pulled of the caps opened the door and slid them in. the guards on the other side got disoriented. Hardison had thrown in two smoke bombs. They filled the room with relative ease, completely destroying their line of sight. They freaked, scattering around shooting at the door they heard open and shut. No one knew where they were. And no shot was fired, fearful that they may hit one of their own. Hardison was donning a gas mask when he entered the room, sticking to the floor. He stayed close to the wall, searching for the corner; when he found it he stayed close to it. When the canisters stopped emitting, the smoke started to clear. Hardison drew his other gun, now he was dual-wielding two silenced pistols. When the smoke cleared enough for him, he took a deep breath and fired; each shot hit its mark. Every guard in there was slumped over. He had managed to hit every guard. He saw that there were only two doors in this room. He walked over to the first door; it was a bathroom. He saw no feet in the stalls, so he headed to the other door. It was not a normal door at all, it was an elevator. He pressed the button and waited to the side, in case of more guards. The door opened and there was no one present. Hardison walked into the old elevator looked at the buttons, there were only two, and pressed the button to the second floor. Lucille watched all of this, nothing in her as she watched. Hardison hugged a wall when the elevator stopped, not sure of what was awaiting him as the door opened. Before he got there Lucille ushered one of her men towards her. The team looked on wondering what was to happen next, what order she would issue to him.

Lucille: I want everyone in here to leave. Take the men, dead or alive out of this place.

Guard: Boss, I—

Lucille: Am I to understand that I'm being disobeyed?

Guard (rattled and meek): No

Lucille: I want everyone out of here. (Pointing at Hardison's team) I only want them, go to the elevator and do not engage him; tell him where to go, and then take whoever he has already dealt with, and leave. This is a private matter.

The guard obeyed her command. No one could see the men leaving but all of their heavy footsteps could be heard. The door to the elevator opened, Hardison braced himself, only to hear a single voice.

Guard: We were told not to bother you.

Hardison walked through the doors. There were a lot of them, much more than he could have taken without taking a heavy amount of damage; to be honest, he probably would not have made it. Hardison paid no attention to who was talking. He was completely focused.

Hardison (looking forward): Where is she?

Guard: Down the hall, only door there is, no one's there.

The guards piled into the elevator. The one who spoke to Hardison shuddered a bit. 'He's as cold as she is.' he thought, never saying it out loud. Hardison made it to the door. On the other side was his mother, the one who abandoned him; the one that allowed him to be subjected to so many horrors. What would he do? What could he say to her? What was going to happen? In all this only one thought came to him, the one he managed to voice out loud.

Hardison (coldly, almost whispering): I'm going to save them all.

After Lucille sent every guard out, she walked by the team, they were all arranged in a neat row.

Lucille (icily): unfortunately there's a lot to be done and I can't have any of you interrupting.

She pulled out a gun and fired a single shot into every single member. First Sophie and Nate, then Eliot, and finally Parker. No one had a chance to speak. The lights went off above their heads. Only Lucille's table remained illuminated. She sat at the table, facing the direction of the door. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, it finally opened.

I have some more things in store. Let me know if you want me to continue…


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' note: thank you once again for taking an interest in my story. Sorry for a lack of quicker updates. I was wrestling with how I wanted this to go. I hope you enjoy the decisions I've made in this tale.

7.

Hardison walked into the room, only darkness prevailed here. There was nothing he could see, no clear path was marked. The only illumination emanating from the room was a single, overhead light. So he walked towards it. As he got closer he noticed that there was a table; and on that table there were two covered plates. On one side of the table there was an empty chair. The other side of the table had an occupant; a beautiful woman was sitting there. Her skin was light, not a single blemish that could be noticed. She was older than he was, and she had a cold look on her face. Hardison could not pass up the feeling of familiarity she held. She sat in his view in a perfect posture staring directly at him; even though her face was cold, her eyes betrayed her. Hardison could take it no longer.

Hardison (coldly): Where are they at mother?

Lucille spoke; there was none of the coldness she usually presented. She actually sounded normal, like a mother.

Lucille: In due time Alec; I know you must be famished from your trip here, all that excitement.

Hardison: Where are they? (Pointing his gun at her) I'm not going to ask again.

Lucille: Oh Alec, is that any way to greet me? Well you are a stubborn one aren't you? Tell you what, go ahead a fire a warning shot to get your point across.

Hardison was in no mood for games, he aimed one at the table and pulled the trigger, nothing came out. He was astonished, but he didn't let her know.

Lucille: You used them up on the way here sweetie. Tranq rounds don't hold as many shots as actual bullets.

Hardison: How did you know I used tranq?

Lucille: When you've been doing this as long as I have, you just know son. You also had them in your gloves didn't you? You haven't killed anyone yet. That's okay; your first kill should be special. It gets rid of that last sense of attachment they all hold so dear.

Hardison: They?

Lucille: The whole of humanity; once you kill it's an interesting feeling. You get past that; you are unstoppable, because of the crossing, of leaving that last shred behind. But enough about that, I did not spend time slaving over a hot stove, so sit down and eat. I want you at your best.

Hardison conceded to her wishes and sat down. He pulled off the cover to reveal strip steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. His stomach rumbled at the sight of it. He scooped up the mashed potatoes and took it into his mouth; it melted in his mouth.

Lucille: Now how did you know I didn't poison that?

Hardison's eyes got wide.

Lucille: Relax Alec; you really think I'd go to all this trouble just to kill you with food? Give me a little respect. I know how you love orange squeeze, so here you go.

She slid over the bottle to Hardison. He picked it up and, after opening it, drank vigorously. He took his eyes off of his plate and looked at Lucille. He saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

Hardison (concerned): What is it mother?

Lucille: You look just like your father.

Hardison was stunned. He couldn't even gather up the last bit of his strip steak. Everything else on his plate was gone.

Hardison: What was he like?

Lucille smiled; it was unnerving; not because it had anything hidden behind it. It was fond, loving, and completely uncharacteristic of a cold-blooded killer.

Lucille: He was quirky, obsessed with movies, and so awkward. When I met him, he was working in a movie theatre because of the whole witness protection ordeal.

Alec: That was his cover job?

Lucille: Yes it was. He held no regrets. I remember every time I'd go to watch a film, he'd stare at me. He would turn his head, but I knew. After waiting forever for him to ask me out; I finally asked him.

Hardison: How long did that take?

Lucille (cheerfully): Two whole weeks! I would drop subtle hints, give him sideways glances; secretly smile at him, and nothing. So, finally, I had to take the initiative.

Hardison: So how did that go?

Hardison had finished the last of his meal as he talked to his mother, he was learning so much; but as he was getting prepared for his confrontation, she pulled out his kryptonite. He sat there eating his gummy frogs and listened as she continued.

Lucille: Wonderful. He was a complete gentleman. He did nothing to make me believe he had ulterior motives. He was afraid to even hold my hand that night. He walked me home, and got my number. I walked away from his sight, and he did the most ridiculous dance; I knew that I loved him from that moment.

Hardison smiled a little as he listened to her talk. It felt real, like she was always in his life; but this was not true. Lucille continued on.

Lucille: We would make love, all the time he was soo—

Hardison (shocked): Mom! I don't need to hear that. I would love to catch up but—

Lucille: Ah yes, your precious team.

She walked away from the table, leaving Hardison to wonder what she was doing. She spoke in the darkness.

Lucille: I'll tell you all about him another day. There's a lot you need to know. Or maybe I won't, who knows? But they're over there.

Alight clicked on and Hardison's eyes went wide. He ran over to them; his team, heads slumped over, no signs of life. He ran over to Nate, looking at him, memories flashed in his mind, of talking to him about Parker; telling him what he needs to eventually run his own crew. He looked at Sophie, and thought about the time she was stuck in the van with him. He thought of all the times he and Eliot would have friendly competitions, and the talks they'd have. Slowly he walked to Parker, his beautiful thief. The one he loved, reminding him of the night they danced together; the smoothness of her cheek when he kissed her. He'd never feel her warmth again. He'd never get to tell them how much he loves them. They were gone and his mother was responsible.

Lucille: I had to break that final link Alec. The one that makes you okay. Your urges cannot be suppressed anymore. This is the point where you give in to them, or kill them completely. Your father killed the violence in my heart. For those few fleeting years I was happy, when I was forced to take his life, the old me came back.

Hardison (coldly): You did not have to do this.

Lucille: This is the only way my dear Alec.

She stood perfectly still and stared into his eyes. He was completely blinded by his sadness, his hate, and his desire for vengeance as he stared at this woman. All he could think of was getting back at her. She knew what he wanted.

Lucille: Come on and give your mother a hug.

Hardison ran at her, not sure what he was going to do. He didn't even know if he could take her; but for them, he'd sure as hell try.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: sorry that it took so long for an update. But I had a few ideas for how I wanted this to go. Also thank you for the reviews and the people adding it to their favorites and alerts, it means a lot to me.

Chapter 8

Hardison ran at Lucille with nothing on his mind but anger; being clouded made his strikes easy for her to read. She effortlessly dodged his attempts at punching her, or even landing a swift kick. She would parry and move away, causing Hardison to miss, losing his footing. Lucille looked on at her dear son, seeing the rage that had taken him over. As she effortlessly avoided his attacks, she'd give him mild pushes and back away. She looks on at her attacker, avoiding the fact that he could be a threat if he were to land a blow.

Lucille (tauntingly): Come-come now, I know that those massive muscles I see protruding through your shirt aren't from playing videos games, and hacking computers. You need to focus.

He didn't utter a single word, only heavy breaths emerged from his mouth as her tried to attack her. The guards were much easier. Thinking about it, he realized it was because of his friends. He was focused on saving their lives; preventing them from an untimely death. In his mind he realized that the only reason that he could even make it as far as he had was because he held on to the hope that they were alive. He thought he'd made a firm decision to save them all, so his mind was clear. But when she turned the lights on the reveal his family gone; all else became irrelevant, only fury existed, and it was clouding him immensely. All his hate and anger was stopping him, because revenge was not his game. Lucille used this to her advantage, taking him out would be easier than breathing. Something in her wanted to see if he would even come close to being a worthy adversary. So she spoke

Lucille: I must say I'm proud to see all your hate comes to the forefront. But you are disappointing me. You have to do better son. I killed your family; I let such horrifying things happen to you. But more importantly, (pointing at Parker) I took her away from you.

That was all he needed to hear. He let his leg out and swept her to the ground. She tried to maneuver around, but he pounced on her. His body was covering her mid-section. She tried to hit him with a needle from her right arm but he caught it. Using his right arm he lifted her head, and slammed it to the unforgiving ground. She was slightly dazed from the impact, but she still spoke.

Lucille: Congratulations son, you've managed to subdue me. Now how about you take that needle and end this. Find your inner peace.

Hardison: You read my mind mother.

He took the long needle from her hand, raised it above his head and sent it downward at blinding speed.

Eliot: Hardison don't!

Hardison turned his head, a look of surprise on his face.

Eliot: You don't wanna do this man. It's not you, once you do it, there's no turning back. Trust me.

Hardison: But she, she di—did all this.

Sophie: it's still your mother, you won't recover from that. I refuse to let you do that to yourself.

Hardison (tearing): I thought she ki—

Nathan: Get us out of here. I'm done with this place.

Parker: Let's go home Alec, I'd rather be somewhere else.

Hardison was about to speak but he felt a needle hit him, it was a quick thrust, but he was okay. He dropped the needle in his hand. He turned Lucille onto her stomach and bound her with zip ties. He stood up and zipped his hoodie; looking down at her, there was nothing on his face.

Hardison: I'm done with you. I don't need, nor want, to see you again.

Lucille (sweetly): Oh you'll change your mind.

Hardison walked over to his team and relieved them of their bondage. Then they all walked away, leaving Lucille tied up. They walked through the empty area, following Hardison, because he's the only one that knew the way. Everyone made it to his van that was parked a little ways down the road. Hardison got in the back seat, Sophie and Parker on either side of him; Nate sat in the front seat, Eliot was at the wheel.

Eliot: didn't know you had it in you, Hardison.

Parker: yeah you were some kind of butt-kicking machine.

Hardison: Wait for it guys.

Sophie: What are you babbling abo—

The warehouse they were just at exploded. It was a massive display before the van's viewpoint.

Hardison: You okay girl?

Parker: (smiling) yeah I'm just fine.

Parker hugged him tightly, he gladly accepted it.

Hardison: Yo Nate.

Nate: Yeah Hardison?

Hardison: (giggling)

Nate: (confused) what?

Hardison: Plan M.

Sophie: (forgetful) what does that mean again?

Nate: Eliot drive!

Eliot: Dammit Hardison! (Worried) Don't even think about it!

Parker looked at Hardison, terror and hurt filling her eyes, as he slumped over. Eliot turned the van on and sped off, he didn't know where they were, but he was going to find help.

Please read and review. Let me know your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I apologize for the delay. Those who have read it and are actually enjoying this, you have my immense thanks. The reviews are great.

9.

Nate (via comms): Hardison, Parker, are you guys ready up there?

Hardison (looking at Parker): How many times I gotta tell you people, I hate jumping off of perfectly good buildings.

Eliot (via comms): Quit being a baby! I need you to do your little 'hacker thing' and shut off the monitors!

Hardison: My little 'hacker thing' can be done from my van, or inside the building. I don't have to jump off a roof to do it. It's completely unnecessary for me to have to do thi-

Sophie (via comms): Parker?

Hardison: Don't call Parker, she just gon' push me off the building. Send me screaming in terror afraid for my li—

Parker grabbed Hardison and kissed him on his mouth. The sensation of her breath against his lips sent him into another mind state. Bliss would be considered too light a word to place his feelings at this moment. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his eyes closed to absorb the rapid beating of her heart against his body. She pulled back from the embrace her eyes still closed. He watched in awe as her eyes slowly opened, piercing his soul. A small smile crossed her delicate lips, and then she pushed him off. He fell, but he was not screaming; a voice invaded his thoughts as he fell downward, facing the ground. 'They don't need you'; 'you're only here until the jobs are finished'. 'You are a loner like they are'. 'You can never have it'. 'Stop trying'. 'Give up'. He said nothing as he saw the ground approaching, getting ever closer, much larger. Before he hit it though, a blinding light appeared.

He couldn't see anything. He needed time to focus. He realized he was awake, where he was? He had no idea, so he stayed still, lying on his back. The ceiling came into focus, and he let his eyes wander around. Looking pass his nose, he saw Parker's blond hair on his chest. Even though he could only see the top of her head, he was happy she was there. Sluggishly he threw his arm around her. Her head shot up immediately, they were looking into each other's eyes. Her face was a perfect mixture of worry and hurt before she noticed he was conscious. She just looked at him, and he at her. He could see she wanted to say so much to him, but instead she got up and walked away. Before he could make the attempt to get up, he was halted by Sophie.

Sophie: Slow down Hardison. You were out for quite a while.

He started to speak, but found that he had no voice. Not a single sound would come out; he rested, letting the numbness dissipate in his body. While he lay there, he let his head wander around. He did not recognize this place at all. It was well decorated but it belonged to no member of his team. He looked down and noticed he had no IV in his arm, so that was a plus. The bed started to feel comfortable enough. As he was taking it all in, Nate walked up to him; that same ponderous look on his face. No way he was worried about me, was the only thought Hardison had.

Nate: I know you're still a little out of it, so I'll tell you the quick version. We were driving in the van looking for a hospital when your phone went off. Apparently you'd told someone to call you if you didn't call them. I was suspicious at first but, given what had been happening; I figured you had a contingency. So we came here and Dr. Lyleson was more than willing to help you. You suffered no real injuries, but whatever you'd been injected with stopped your heartbeat.

Eliot walked in at that moment. Looking at his friend laying there, noticing he had no kind of emotional expression on his face. But he'd just woken up after all.

Eliot: I thought I told you not to do that again man. You know I'm gonna kick your ass when you recover right?

He had his trademark smirk, but he walked over to Hardison and hugged him tightly; Hardison reciprocated with his free arm.

Eliot: You know you not being able to talk right now, is not as cool as I thought it would be.

Parker stayed away, she was still reeling a little from all that has taken place, she still couldn't believe that she had almost lost him again; it wasn't that long ago he was in a coffin, telling not to hang up the phone. But he was awake. She stayed by his side until he woke up, when he finally did, she ran to the bathroom to breathe her sighs of relief. She inched slowly to his side, wanting to take in the reality that he was still here with her; she moved her hand to lightly touch his chest. Before her hand made it there, his hand was squeezing hers. Her whole family was right here with her, everything felt right.

They were all standing there when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Sophie: Oh that must be the doctor and her assistant! They're a very nice couple. (To the door) come in.

The door opened slowly and in walked this middle-aged couple. They couldn't have been more than in their mid-fifties. The lady, obviously Dr. Lyleson walked over to the foot of the bed. She was a handsome lady, well preserved with no deep wrinkling, her hair that was cropped short, only had slight gray streaks. She was of average height and build with tanned skin and deep hazel eyes. She was wearing her customary lab coat. The man she came in with had gray at his temples, and a form that suggests that he did work out, if only to protect his wife. He stood only a couple of inches taller than her, and had thick eyebrows that only highlighted his blue eyes. The team all looked on at the doctor, waiting to hear what she had to say. Nobody noticed Hardison's eyes go wide as he saw them walk in, and walk to the edge of his bed.

Dr. Lyleson: I see that my patient is awake. (Smiling) How are you doing Alec?

He said his first words. They were low, but audible enough for everyone to hear.

Hardison: Aw hell naw!

He sprang out of the bed and attacked Mr. Lyleson first. He punched him so hard that Mr. Lyleson staggered backwards into the wall. Hardison followed by grabbing him by his forehead and slamming him into the nearest wall. No one had time to react to Hardison kicking the man in his face, and running towards Dr. Lyleson, who stood there in shock. Before Hardison grabbed her and threw her on the bed he had been resting in. his hands clasped on her throat. She was struggling to breathe, but his hands stayed firm on her throat. Everyone was startled by what was going on. This was highly uncharacteristic of Hardison's nature.

Nate: Eliot!

Eliot attempted to reach behind him, but Hardison let go long enough to push him backwards. Sophie looked on in shock. Still trying to grasp what was going on in front of her. Hardison's hands were back on the doctor's throat. Parker stood over Mr. Lyleson; her Taser in hand in case he came to. Eliot didn't know who to go after, Parker or Hardison? Nate stepped up and started to speak

Nate: (looking at parker) what are you doing? Help us stop him!

Parker: No Nate.

Nate: What?

Parker: Look! Hardison never attacks anyone unless he has to.

Sophie: She's right Nate. (Walking towards Hardison). Hardison, honey, what's wrong.

He let go of Dr. Lyleson's throat. But the merciless look on his face informed her not to move from the bed at all. Hardison looked at her and mumbled. It was so low that no one could hear what he said.

Eliot: What did you say man?

Hardison: I said I'm not five anymore.

Dr. Lyleson: Hardison, I saved your life. You were dead when they brought you here.

Hardison: no I wasn't, it was the same sedative that was used on yall. How'd you get my number?

Dr. Lyleson: (still shaken) it was given to me. I was told to call it. I had my husband, who you so viciously attacked, call them to help you. The person said you'd need help around the time I was given to reach you.

Hardison: (coldly) are you trying to make up for what you and that bastard did to me? How can you even attempt to do that? Can you make up for tying me to that bannister? And every time I made any sound your husband, beating me with that phonebook?

The shared concern the team had, was replaced by fury. Mr. Lyleson picked the wrong time to wake up. Eliot punched him right in his stomach, and dragged him over to the bed.

Eliot: (snarling) Sit by your wife and don't make a sound.

Sophie's hand was clasped over her mouth; she looked at the couple on the bed. All she saw was red, they shouldn't be allowed to live, was the only thought in her head as she looked at them. Parker was furious her eyes were only slits. They hurt Hardison, her 'friend'; this sweet man who patiently helped her to start having feelings. To feel life in a different way that didn't revolve around stealing and running. She wanted blood, a beautiful display of crimson to appease her 'friend'. Eliot was hoping, beyond all hopes, that the man would make a move. He wanted to let his fists fly. Hardison stood there, shaking with anger. He opened his mouth to speak.

Hardison: (coldly) I tracked everyone else down. They had all been killed. Everyone who ever adopted me. I couldn't remember yall to save my life. But I remember most of what you did.

Nate: Why are they still living Hardison? If everyone else is gone, why would they still be here? (Taking a sip from his flask) Vapor knew that you'd end up here. She planned it all out. And she gift-wrapped them just for you to get your revenge.

Hardison didn't take his eyes off of them. The things he wanted to do to them. The completed fury set within his body.

Hardison: you know what I remember to this day, when I close my eyes? (Looking at Mr. Lyleson) you holding me in the air by my neck, whispering "be a good slave" in my ear. And you (looking on at Dr. Lyleson) standing there while he was doing that; touching me and saying, "it's only a physical. Good boys get physicals".

Eliot's eyes grew wide as Sophie ran past them, and lunged onto Dr. Lyleson. Eliot was going to stop Mr. Lyleson from grabbing her, but Nate had already punched him back onto the bed. He was dazed, but Nate did not use his full force. Parker stood by Hardison.

Hardison: Guys stop.

They complied with his wishes

Hardison: Tie them to the bed

Eliot went to work. Using the spare sheets he'd found in the closet.

Parker: What do you want to do to them?

Hardison: look in their bedroom and bring me a wooden jewelry box.

Parker was gone in seconds. The rest of the team stayed behind. The couple looked on at the team, all of them staring directly the now bound couple. Everyone had a murderous look in their eyes. Not a single one them wanted to let these monsters go. Hardison was the only one who had no emotion on his face. That was more terrifying.

Mr. Lyleson: Alec, look I know you are m—

Hardison: Don't even finish that sentence. I'd torture you for information. But the person that gave you that number chose to remain anonymous.

Dr. Lyleson: we took you in, and saved you. That's got to count for something.

Hardison: You know the only thing they had on you, was that I was uncomfortable with yall? they had no idea why. So they moved me, but I know. I remember it too well; because of you I'm still detached. I can't get close to anyone. But I try, every day, to mask the pain. I should kill you both right now.

Eliot: Oh I can Hardison. Just say the word.

Hardison: Naw Eliot. Nate wouldn't like that. I don't want this on you.

Nate: No I'm quite okay with it. Sophie?

Sophie: No issues here either.

Parker: Me neither, found it.

Hardison looked at the box. He remembered it from his childhood.

Hardison: I remember every time I tried to open this. There you two were, ready to 'teach me'.

He opened the box and rifled through it; the team didn't know what was in there, but they did. They stayed bound to the bed, unable to move. Hardison looked at the couple and narrowed his eyes.

Hardison: (looking at the Lylesons) hey guys, you wanna see a picture of me as a kid?

He passed the Polaroid over to Parker, her eyes widened; not with surprised but with anger. The same feeling passed over everyone in the room, when they saw little Hardison without any clothes on, looking completely horrified.

Hardison: Don't touch them, nobody touch them at all. Anything we do is too good for them.

Eliot: You sure about that?

Hardison took all the pictures and scattered them all over the couple. Then he walked over the phone on the nightstand and dialed 9-1-1; then he dropped the receiver.

Hardison: (looking at the couple) if you try to get out of this, we'll know. We'll find you and even your worst imagination won't compare to what we do.

They walked out the doors leaving the couple tied up. All the pictures they'd taken were strewn all over them; save for the one Hardison had of him. They got into the van, this time Nate took the wheel. Eliot in the passenger seat, Sophie got in behind Nate, and Parker stayed outside the van, waiting for Hardison. He stood outside the van, looking at the Polaroid. Then he got in, Parker and Sophie boxed him in. No one said a word as they drove off. While they were on the road, they saw the police heading in the direction of the house. Hardison grabbed a cellphone and started typing.

Parker: what are you doing?

Hardison: Hacking their bank accounts. I'm gonna send money to every kid who was ever in their care.

Nate: You okay Hardison?

Hardison: This is far from over.

They rode off towards headquarters; they didn't know how far they were. But they'd get there. At least for now, everyone's together, a family is whole again.

**Sorry for taking so long to update sooner. I hoped that this darker chapter made up for it. There's more to this story if you enjoyed this, please read and review. I promise to continue if you ask**.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

It had been a couple of days since they got back home. Everything returned to business as usual. The rest of the team were not at Nate's apartment, so it gave him and Sophie some much needed alone time. They sat at the table eyeing one another; Nate was sipping his whiskey, and Sophie was enjoying a brandy. It had been grueling for everyone on the team. Dealing with Hardison's mother; then his old foster parents. The news reports demonized them both; calling the Lyleson's the absolute worst criminals in that states' history. With that entire debacle said and done with, everyone went to their routines.

Sophie :( to Nate) So, you ready to take our private soiree upstairs?

Nate: (grinning) Lead the way Ms. Deveraux.

They started walking toward the spiral staircase, when Eliot opened the door. They were startled by the urgency in his eyes. Parker was right behind him.

Nate: (annoyed) What gives? And make it snappy.

Eliot: Parker, tell em'.

Parker :( fidgeting) I went over to Hardison's place. I, um, found this on his bed.

Sophie: He wasn't there? It's 2 o' clock in the morning. (Realizing) Parker, why were you there so late?

Parker: Sometimes I watch him sleep.

Nate: Watching him sleep?

Parker: (nonchalantly) Yeah I watch all of you sleep at times.

Eliot: Yeah that's not weird at all.

Parker :( to Eliot) You have a lot of women come in and-

Sophie :( hand up) That's enough Parker.

Nate: Can we get to the point?

Parker: His bed was empty. All that was on the bed was this.

She handed the flash drive over to Nate. There was nothing special about it; just your usual usb flash drive. He went over to the computer on the coffee table, inserted the flash drive and turned on the television. After a second an icon appeared on the screen. He moved the cursor to it and double clicked. After a few seconds, Hardison appeared on the T.V... It was a more mature-looking version of him; there was none of that youthful exhuberance there. He looked way too serious for any of their tastes. He opened his mouth to speak.

Hardison: Hey mama. I knew you'd be the one to find this and give it to the rest of the team. Listen, I've had a great run with you guys. We got to help a lot of people, take down bad guys, and learn that being in a team ain't so bad. I'm sorry that I had to do it like this, but there was no way yall would let me go.

Eliot: Dammit Hardison!

Hardison: I know Eliot.

Eliot looked surprised.

Hardison: listen, bro, however long yall continue to do this, take care of them; watch their backs, make sure that nothing happens to any of them. And please (showing prayer hands) take care of Parker, she needs you. And know that, I consider you my best friend, I'm gonna miss us screwing around all the time. Please just do this one thing for me though.

Eliot nodded to the screen.

Parker looked at the screen in disbelief; it had to be a cruel trick he was playing. This had to be payback for all the roofs she's pushed him off of. He'd come walking through that door, and shout surprised, Eliot would lovingly beat him up, all normal.

Hardison: Sophie, thank you for keeping my head in the game, reeling me in when I went too far, and keeping my confidence up when I thought I sucked. You are a beautiful lady, please keep Nate's ass in line.

Nate; Hey wait a sec!

Hardison: Relax man, I'm getting to you. But let me just finish this.

Nate: Okay Hardison.

They all looked at Nate, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Hardison: Can I please do this? Sophie, keep being the person you are to us; the lady we go to for advice. Keep helping Parker with her transitions. It's been an honor to be taught by the world's greatest grifter.

Tears were streaming down her face; she started wiping her eyes as she nodded to the screen.

Hardison: Nate, you're a piece of work you know that? You've manipulated me, hypnotized me, and at times made me feel like I was bad at doing this. But like I said before, I have focus issues. You kept my head in the game. You boosted me up, letting me know how good I was at all this. I know you only pushed me because you knew what I was capable of, saw the potential in me or something; thanks man. I don't know what it feels like to lose a father; I never got to know mine, when I try to remember him, your white face pops up.

They all chuckled a little at that, but it wasn't making them feel better.

Hardison: Thanks for being like my dad. I can't even think of what it would feel like to lose you. Keep leading the crew, and making sure the bad guys get punished for what they do.

Nate took a long sip of whiskey. Parker could feel herself tensing up. She was next.

Hardison: Parker, mama. I'm sorry I lied to you when I said I looked for you for six months; I actually found you in two. I know what all of you had been up to. I have this problem, where I always need to know where the people I care about are at. You needed time Parker, trust aint something that you would be willing to just throw at anybody. I said I'd be there for you, (head hanging low) but I was there at the best capacity I could be. I know you said you needed me, but you don't. You are a strong, hot woman. The world aint ready for you girl, but sometimes I had this feeling; that you thought I wanted to transform you into some kind of normal person. That wasn't it at all. I liked the way you turned out; I just wanted to show you that you could always have more. No changing, just add-ons to a perfect package. Anyway, just know that I care for you deeply. More importantly, thank you for teaching me what love feels like. I only ask that you keep being you, aint nothing better to me than that.

She stood completely still; no one noticed her heart tensing up, or the heavy barrage of thoughts running through her head. But everyone had a different feeling as they watched Hardison tender his resignation through a video.

Hardison: I think I've said what I needed to say. You are all in my heart, you my people. I watched you all willing to murder for me, now I'm willing to die for all of you. Lucille isn't done, and I'm tired of all of this. I'm going after her alone. Please do not come looking for me. Find another hacker, and keep helping those who need it.

The screen went blank. Parker headed straight for the front door, Eliot stopped her.

Eliot: Parker, what are you doing?

Parker: Getting my gear and going after him.

Eliot: Not without me you aren't, jeez.

Sophie: How dare you two think you can just waltz out of here and think that I wouldn't come with you?

Nate: Guys. The right thing to do is to respect his wishes.

Parker: Nate that is not gonna happen!

Eliot: Hardison's one of us, he would search for us no matter what we say!

Nate: I was just saying—

Sophie: (glowering) What Nate? What were you about to say?

Nate: I said the right thing to do is respect his wishes. When have we ever done the right thing? We're thieves.

The team all perked up, readying themselves.

Nate: (walking towards the door) Let's go steal ourselves a hacker.

**I couldn't help it; I had to get this chapter put up today. I hope that you are liking the story. If not, I can end it here. If so, send a review, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Wow, thank you for all the reviews I have been getting for this story. And I especially want to thank Koxie and Scasfra for continually reviewing. You guys are the reason I didn't scrap this story.

11.

The evening air was comfortable; it had the perfect mixture of chill and warmth to those who walked the streets this evening. The woman that was enjoying this particular night walked with haste. She had just left a gala affair for some foreign dignitary. Who he was, had no relevance to her; what he had however, was the object of interest. She had worked the room, catching many an attendee's eye with her stunning good looks. She flirted through the men, making herself only slightly memorable; just another pretty face, She knew the rules of grifting and took great care to ensure she thrived in her profession. She had taken a cab to the party and was considering another one. Her original plan was to find a good looking man for some afterhours activity, but she was not impressed with the lot. Besides, she didn't need anyone noticing she'd stolen the pretty ruby that wasn't hidden very well. As she was inching closer to the sidewalk, a black Ferrari pulled up in front of her.

She was apprehensive at first, but when the passenger-side window rolled down, she saw a familiar face sitting in the driver's seat. He did not look like himself though; it was a little unsettling. His eyes were deep, cold, and devoid of thought.

Hardison: You may want to get in. They may not have noticed yet but I did.

The woman got into the car when she noticed the start of a commotion at the party.

Hardison: I'll take you home.

With only an extra second of hesitation, she finally got in the car, and off they drove.

Hardison: How have you been Tara?

She couldn't get over the sound of his voice. It was more mature; not like the talkative hacker she remembers. It hasn't even been that long since she last saw the team.

Tara: Oh, you know me; Just making a way in the world. (Excited) What about you? how is Sophie, and everybody else? Are they here with you?

Hardison: No, I'm on my own for a while; taking care of a few matters.

The way he spoke was definitely out of his character. It was not Hardison. As she looked at his face, while he drove, she noticed something else in his features. There was nothing there that she could latch on to, no way to read him. A small part of her actually found him attractive in his new visage. Thinking of Parker took that thought right out of her head.

Tara: Okay, I'm at the Palazzo Hotel, do you know where that is?

Hardison merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of the road. They drove in silence, partially because he didn't say a word, and because she was a little tired. After a while they had made it to her destination.

He found a reasonably close parking space, pulled in, and turned his car off. Tara got out adjusting her dress and turned to look at Hardison. He was wearing a very classy Armani suit; his facial hair was neatly trimmed, and his hair was cut low. He was indeed a very handsome man. His entire demeanor was something to enjoy. "Is this what he looks like when he's being serious?" The thought loomed through her head.

Tara: Wanna come in and take a load off?

Hardison: Yes, I have a couple of things I need to check out anyway.

Tara: Well good then, let's have a drink in the hotel bar, I need to wind down.

Hardison: I have no problem with that, but, can I see your room key?

With no reluctance whatsoever, Tara handed her room key to Hardison. He walked away while she ordered a white wine, from the kindly bartender that stood across from her. She sat there taking light sips and thinking about Hardison. His entire demeanor as he walked away was purposeful. She was enjoying the "no games" attitude he was displaying; it showed how much he'd grown up in a short time. She found herself missing the old hacker when he returned a few minutes later.

Hardison: You can't stay here tonight, we've got to go and find another hotel.

He was holding her suitcase as he spoke to her. She could see that Hardison was not toying with her, his eyes didn't betray him; she just had the feeling he is right. She paid the bartender and left with Hardison out the front doors. When they arrived at the car, he threw her suitcase in the trunk. They got in and took off into the evening. She was nervous.

Tara: You wanna tell me what happened?

Hardison: I went to your room, found a couple of guys waiting for you. They attacked me, I took care of it.

Tara (surprised): Did you kill them?

Hardison (eyes facing the road): it wasn't necessary. You have a safe house or something around here?

Tara: Do you?

Hardison: We're coming to it right now. I just wondered if you needed a ride somewhere.

Tara: I'll just come with you if that's okay.

Hardison drove into a nice looking, gated community. After parking his car, he and Tara headed for the house. He told her there was no need to bring her suitcase in, so she did not protest. Upon entry she realized that this place was well decorated, but none of these things inside matched his tastes. No electronics loomed around; there wasn't anything in here but very nice furniture.

Tara: How long have you been staying here?

Hardison: Not very long at all. It's one of those display houses. None of it is really mine. I figured it would be a good spot. It has power and working plumbing, that's all I really need.

Tara took a seat on the couch while Hardison went away. She sat down and started rifling through her purse, pulling out a ruby necklace after her search was complete.

Tara: How did you know, they were after me?

He reentered the living room, wearing only a plain black t-shirt, and black jeans.

Hardison: why do you think I picked you up? I hacked the cameras at the party. I saw you there, ruby necklace in hand; I figured you were stealing it for somebody. So I picked you up.

Tara (puzzled): What were you doing there without the rest of the team?

Hardison (unflinching): I had my own job to do.

Tara, looking at Hardison, realized how cool he was about the whole situation. He wasn't sweating or even nervous about anything that had been gone on. But one thing lingered in her mind.

Tara: How did you get my suitcase back, if there were people waiting for me? I've never seen you fight. I didn't even think you could.

He looked at her in a way that both chilled her spine, and made her tingle. When he spoke, it was sensual yet completely serious.

Hardison: I can do a lot of things that people aren't aware of.

Tara (softly): Okay I was just asking. So what are you going to do next?

Hardison: Get some sleep and then leave here. I still have some things I have to take care of. You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like.

Tara: Can you give me a ride in the morning? I have to meet with my client.

Hardison: I'll make sure you make to your destination. If you want to take a shower, use the one upstairs.

He walked out of the front door. She was taken aback by his confidence; it wasn't the cockiness he displayed when she was on those jobs with him. It was a different kind, a quiet reserve. A part of her would not be averse to having an evening with him. He walked back in with her suitcase.

Hardison: I don't have any clothes that would fit you.

Tara: it's okay Hardison. (Walking towards the stairs) I don't know if I ever said it. (Looking at him) thank you.

Hardison nodded to her and she went to take a shower. While she was away he looked at his phone. It said that everything was complete. He stared at a wall and thought. Tara came back down the stairs after a half an hour. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and pajama pants. Hardison was eating Chinese take-out when she came back to the living room.

Hardison: I've got plenty here if you're hungry.

She thought about it for a second.

Tara: I think I'll turn in. I've got an early morning to worry about.

Hardison: You can sleep in any of the rooms. I'm going to sleep on the couch anyway. When you wake up, the car will be started and we can go.

Tara: Right then.

She walked over to Hardison, sat down next to him on the couch, and gave him a hug. He wrapped his right arm around her. The slowness of his breathing, the muscles she could feel through his shirt, the way he spoke.

Hardison (whispering): Good night Tara.

Tara (shakily): Good night Hardison.

She went to find a room. It was a good thing that she did. She felt that certain sensation course through her body. Something about him made her have unusual thoughts. Rather than doing something she'd regret, she went to a nice, simple bed and lay down. It was deceptively soft and comforting.

Halfway through her sleep, she woke up. She walked down to the refrigerator to see if there was anything to drink. There was only water; she poured it and took a drink. She looked around for Hardison. He was nowhere to be found. She checked every room in the house, nothing. She went outside and saw that the car was still there. She had no idea where he went. She looked at the couch and saw only a piece of paper laying there. On it was a note:

Told you I'd make sure you made it to your destination.

Tara looked at the table and saw his car keys sitting on it. She was sure he was gone; there was no way she'd know where he was going next. She went to the room she was sleeping in, and looked through her purse. She pulled out her cellphone, and dialed a number.

Tara (smiling): Hey, I don't know how late it is but, can we talk?

**Sorry if this chapter was uneventful, I was trying to show how other people are currently seeing him, when he's not being the Hardison they know. I still have a while for this story, but I'll post chapters as I write them, thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: thank you for all of your reviews. For this chapter I'm going to try to not use the script form. If it works, I'll stick to it. If not, well then I'll go back to writing in the usual style.

12.

Collectively, the entire team didn't know where to start. They knew a lot about Hardison, but the most rudimentary details of where he would go, and what he would do was all lost to them. His van was still at his house, and most of his equipment he'd left behind. None of it matched his normal approach to an operation. So that left them trying to figure out where to begin. Each person had their contacts, but none turned up any results.

"He's like us" Eliot said, in a groan. "If he doesn't wanna be found, he won't be." That left them wondering, what their next approach would be. Any sort of idea went out the window; Hardison was literally off the radar.

Parker paced around the living room, fidgeting with her hands. In her mind she was remembering all of the things he had said to her. Things he figured were mundane to her, but important to him. She paced around until she came up with a solution. The rest of the team would not like it, but they'd understand.

Sophie was on her cellular phone, while Nate sat at his table drinking his whiskey. There was no baseline to start from so there was no plan to concoct. Without Hardison around, there wasn't a lot of dialogue being traded back and forth between one another, Parker ran off in the midst of all the lack of progress.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Sophie said into her phone. "Of course we will. Okay, see you soon love." She put the phone down and addresses them all.

"Tara had a run-in with Hardison." At that news the team perked up. "Apparently he was in Vancouver. But she suspects he's long gone by now."

"Vancouver?" Eliot asked. "What the hell's he doing there?"

"He's not there anymore." Sophie exclaimed. "It's a start right?"

"It's the only lead we've got" Nate proclaimed. "If we find out why he was there we can find out where he's going"

"I called someone for help." Parker appeared. "He said to meet up in a couple of hours."

"Who'd you call anyway?" Eliot asked eyes filled with curiosity. Parker looked at the floor. It was like she was ashamed or something; with parker you can never be sure. When she told them who she called, there was a collective annoyance in the air. No one was fond of the decision. Nate spoke up in her defense.

"Who else would be able to help with this?" he asked, looking around the room, staring at blank faces. "Precisely; wouldn't have been my first move, but it'll have to do." Everyone got themselves prepared for their guest. They weren't going to be at headquarters for this meeting, that would leave would an unbearable stain on the sanctity of their home.

The meeting was set up at a coffee shop a few miles away. Nate waited outside with Sophie; Eliot decided to blend in by talking to a few ladies at a far enough corner. Parker sat by herself near the window. 'This has got to work' she thought. A few seconds later he entered into the shop. He casually walked over to the counter and ordered a mocha; after he paid the cashier he took a seat facing Parker.

"I gave you my number but I didn't think you'd call." Chaos said with that smirk of his. "Decided to drop the Padawan and get closer a master?" Parker stared at him.

"Hardison's missing and I need you to find him." she said bluntly, eyes not leaving his. He looked at her, a small smile crossed his lips.

"What's in it for me?" he asked as smug as he can. "What incentive do I have to help you find my enemy? In fact, what makes you think I'd even help you at all?"

"The use of your legs would be a good start." Eliot said standing directly behind him. "I still owe you one for Sophie"

"Hey, she's still alive. You guys got me twice." He said nervously." I e-even helped you guys out"

"That was for money, you greedy little snake." Sophie exclaimed, keeping her ladylike composure.

"Oh you're one to talk Ms. Devereaux." Chaos looked around at all of them, a thought crossed his mind, and he had to tell them. "You called me. And I'm failing to see why I should help you find the guy I truly hate"

"Yeah we did." Nate told him. "Thought it would give you a chance to prove you're better than him."

He took a drink then went on. "The only guy who's managed to elude, and outsmart you, twice." Nate looked at Chaos, he could see the anger welling up in his eyes, and it wasn't intimidating. "Prove you're better by tracking him down."

"Okay, it's not because of your pseudo reverse psychology." He said, looking at Parker. "I want to go on a legitimate date with you."

"Not happening" Sophie said. Parker grinned at the protectiveness of Sophie, but parker could make her own decision about that.

"How about double your usual fee?" Nate asked. "For the whole inconveniencing you thing"

"I'll take my usual fee, plus a kiss from Parker, or I walk." Eliot was about to hit him after hearing what was said, but Parker spoke before he could move

"Okay." Parker said. Not missing a beat. The whole team looked at her aghast; no one could believe what they were hearing. "Only after we finish the job."

"Fair enough; do you have any leads I can work with?" Chaos asked, the smirk ever present on his hairy face. The whole team didn't like him, but in order to find Hardison, they knew they would actually need him.

In a completely different location, far away from the team, Hardison sat on a park bench across from an office building. He opened his throwaway laptop and started typing rapidly. He still had a few things to iron out before he entered the next phase of his mission. A thought of his team hit him hard. He missed every one of them; but he had a lot to do before he went back to them, if he made it back.

"It's for the best" he said aloud to no one but a computer screen.

**This felt different for me. But I had to get in a little filler. I hope that you forgive me if it's coming off as boring. Also tell me which style of writing is preferred. Thank you once again**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I finally got through that last chapter. Now I can go into this the way I want to. Thank you for all the reviews thus far, I'm glad I got new readers into this story. Now it's going to go all over the place. Bear with me, and keep posting reviews and pming me; they're always appreciated.

13.

The team all sat at their positions at the meeting table. Each one still had their apprehension about working with chaos. It took some time before they were able to accept him into their headquarters. Time was of the essence so there wasn't a lot of room for debate; they needed all the information they could get. Second to Hardison, Chaos was the best person they could think of for this job. Even though his demands were unreasonable by any margin, choice was taken away from the decision. Sophie sat next to Nate, Parker and Eliot sat by one another staring at chaos as he paced around in front of their monitors. He had a lot to say so he was deciding where to begin.

"Well?" Eliot asked with a wide eyed annoyance, he was getting impatient with this man. The feeling was mutual among everyone. "What did you find out?"

Chaos looked over at Eliot, but there was no sarcasm in his appearance. He looked as if he really didn't know where to start. He'd been relentlessly searching for all the information he could gather; when he finished, he called everyone in for the meeting. So when they were all seated, he thought he could get started right away, unfortunately there was a lot of Intel he had gathered.

"It took a lot of time to scrub through his files." He started. "The thing is he had scrubbed them well. I had to go off of what little I could. There was a lot" he scratched his head and took a drink of his Red Squeeze before continuing. "Do you guys even know why I hate him?"

"He humiliated you; not once but twice." Sophie said; her trademark elegance laced with brutal sarcasm. Chaos merely looked at her, his smirk getting ever smaller. "Made you look foolish, taking all your little plans and usurping them. Making you look like a-"Nate cut her off

"Why don't you like him?" Nate asked indulging him. Sophie kept her eyes on chaos. He had tried to kill her, and that was something not easily swept under the rug. She had no problem making sure he knew he was only here out of necessity. Chaos looked on at her while addressing the rest of them.

"Because unchecked he's dangerous." He replied. There was no humor in his voice. "When he's completely focused, there is nothing that can stop him." they all took a second to think on what he had just said. They'd done many jobs with him. He'd always been the emotional one in the group, more so when there's no way they were losing. He'd always been the comical one in their circle; mostly due to the fact that he is younger than they are. Chaos looked at them, a little irritation filling within them. They did not understand what he meant, so he continued on.

"Okay, the first thing I noticed from his files, was a hit put out on all of you." All looked around at each other.

"Probably is, a lot of people have been taken down because of us." Eliot retorted, a smirk on his face showing that Chaos was part of this group in which he referred to. "The list is probably pretty long."

"Well, the thing you don't get is that it wasn't by people you directly destroyed." Chaos said looking at him. "But that's beside the point. The hit was accepted by somebody; because it was taken off the systems that we operate in. All four of you gone, as if someone succeeded." He placed his thumb and index finger in the bridge of his nose. "I checked every file I could. One led to a small import business Vancouver." That was when everyone in the room listened closely. "At first I thought it was a dead end. But then I checked it out." He flashed the monitors on, there was a sea of companies on the screen; each one was a different type of business. Law firm, trade companies, toy stores; nothing was specific. It all appeared as a sea of clutter.

"What is all this?" Parker asked; her head was cocked to her right as she looked at the screen. "It's all over the place."

"How are they connected?" Nate asked, eyes focusing closely on the screens. His mind was already moving, creating a formula. He took a sip from his glass.

"I'm glad you asked." Chaos responded, his grin returning to his face. "Every one of these companies is completely legitimate. There's nothing wrong with them; but then I tracked down their investors. Once again completely clean; it was their stockholders that narrowed things down for me." He paused taking a drink from his soda. "There were two names that kept coming up, linked to all of these companies." He clicked the monitor again, and two people appeared." No one in the room knew who they were. The woman in the picture had a huge smile on her face. She was pretty for a lady who looked to be in her mid-to-late sixties. The man had the appearance of a businessman; arms crossed looking at the photographer. He was well preserved however, both Caucasian.

"Who are we looking at?" Sophie asked, her interest starting to show.

"Say hello to Thomas Gilchrist and Sonia Matterly. Thomas owns a couple of sport shops in Maine, and Sonia owns a couple of candy stores in Colorado. Neither one of them are chains, all standalone stores. I thought it was odd at first. But then I checked the financial records; the businesses make sustainable income. It's the stock portfolios of these two that made me look twice." He brought up the previous screen with all the scattered unrelated businesses and placed their picture at the forefront.

"Are you saying that they own all of them?" Eliot asked, not really surprised or intrigued; he just wanted to get this moving along." I'm getting impatient."

"What's the matter, nothing to punch out? Settle down sasquatch." Chaos replied.

"There are always you." He answered back, cool and collected. Parker, who would normally be bored by now, stared at Chaos. She wanted to get as much information as she could. There was going to be nothing she missed.

"Continue," She said to Chaos. She was deliberate about it.

"They don't own any of them, but they have small shares in every single one. It's about the equivalent of your standard 401k plan. Added up, we are talking about a serious amount of money they've managed to make. They've amassed a vast fortune; the thing that piqued my interest was that a couple of their investments went bad." The screen went blank; then he turned them on again. On the screen appeared everyone the team had ever dealt with. Every single bigwig they'd ever destroyed all on the screen, now everyone was silent. Chaos continued, "Every one of the businesses you took out had these two as minor investors. When you got their stocks, you got them interested. But that last job you guys called me for was the icing on the cake. They were so pissed they put out one hell of a bounty on you guys. And then it was recalled." Everyone was stunned. These two people had a hand in everything. Every so-called bad guy they took on was a footnote; these two people were invested in it all.

"I have a feeling there's more." Nate said, staring at the screen. Chaos smiled a little and told more.

"I looked up all I could. These two are old friends, since they were at some sleep away camp in Iowa. They'd always kept in contact; and they grew their money together. I looked through anything related to them and found that these two aren't above taking out anyone that got in their way. There are several bodies linked to them. The thing is no one can pin it on them because the connections are vague and non-existent to the untrained eye." Chaos paused. The tension in the room was definitely palpable.

"Get on with it then." Sophie said, but she wasn't being mean about it. She genuinely wanted to know what all this had to do with Hardison.

"The hit was cancelled because Hardison started funneling all their stocks. The thing that makes it bad is that he hasn't really been covering his tracks to them either."

"So he basically took the focus off of us and put it on himself." Eliot said, his eyes glowering at the screen. "He's making sure they know it's him."

"Why would he do that? That's not professional." Parker asked confused, but asked in a way that showed she kind of didn't want to know. Nate took a long sip of his coffee.

"He wants them to come after him instead of us." said Eliot. Everyone remembered what he said on that video, Eliot hanged his head low, Parker looked off to her left, and Sophie appeared to be solemn. "He is going to get himself killed, for us."

"That would make since. But there's something I haven't shown you yet." Chaos said to the room. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. "He's not just going after them for you guys. This is something I found in his files." He pulled up an article that had been zoomed on. "Now the article talks about a man named Clyde Hannity being buried in a grave in Cleveland Ohio. I looked on further for a picture of him. He didn't exist. I hacked into the federal archives and found out that his name was a cover." He pulled clicked on the remote and pulled up a picture of a familiar face. They didn't know who he was, but he resembled someone they knew. Chaos said this next line carefully "Say hello to Maxwell Hardison, former accountant for Calypso Investments. He mysteriously disappeared 30 years ago. The company has since been bankrupt. Does this mean anything to you?" Chaos asked the group. They looked on at the handsome man's photo, it was very old.

"He has that same smirk as Hardison." Sophie said.

"Hardison's in this for revenge." Eliot said, his scowl deepening. "He doesn't care if he comes out of it alive."

"Well I do. Where is he?" parker asked, growing impatient with all this chatter.

"According to all my Intel, he's got a few more places to hit. Now that I have his moves, I tracked his next location; Buffalo, New York. And I know you're planning something Nate. And I want in." chaos replied.

"Why do you want to join us for a possible suicide mission?" Nate asked.

"No one gets to kill him but me, it's only fair." He revealed, and then added. "Besides that, Parker owes me a kiss that I can't get till we find him." Parker didn't notice anything Chaos said. She was busy gathering her stuff. Eliot followed suit. Everyone was preparing themselves for what lay ahead. Nate took a look at his team sans hacker. He took a drink and looked at Chaos.

"We're going to need plane tickets." Eliot said.

"Let's go steal a hacker's revenge." nate said to his team as he headed for the front door.

**Sorry about the length, but I had to lay out the explanations and whatnot. Tell me what you thought. I love your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Hardison stood outside of the building for just a little while longer. There was no anticipation inside of him, not even a sliver of nervousness went through him. He walked in through the side entrance and walked up the many flights of stairs. He had already disabled the necessary locks, and taken care of all their subpar security systems. This place had no guards to patrol it. It was a small town, the building itself was no more than three stories anyway; there was nothing special about it whatsoever. He already knew where to go so he headed in the direction of their filing room. He opened to the door to the mainframe, pulled out his usb and proceeded to download all the necessary files he would need. Luckily, there wasn't too much download. He would be out of this place in a couple of minutes.

While he waited for the extraction to complete, he planned his next course of action. There were a few things he needed to do. The smallest part of him wanted to call them; let them know he was okay, but that would not be good for anyone. He wasn't even concerned whether they would understand. It was something he had to do. The files finished downloading so he headed out, all was done here. He walked over to his rental car parked across the street, got in and started driving. As he waited for his light to turn green, a black sedan pulled up behind him. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it, but there were no other cars out this late. The light turned green and he drove; keeping with the speed limits he kept driving waiting for the car to leave him, it did not. He drove a little further until he saw an empty lot next to the only airport in town. He parked the car, got out and waited; placing his hands in his pockets. This was not the night for being tailed.

The black sedan parked across from his car, and turned off. Two men came out of the car, both dressed in reasonably nice suits. They were both pretty average built, neither was fat or muscular. The only thing was that they were taller than Hardison. They were both wearing gloves so he knew they were not there to talk to him. Hardison stood his ground and waited for them to get closer.

"Just let me go about my business" Hardison said, his voice low and cold. They did not appear to be listening to him as they approached.

"No can do." One of them said. His voice was trying to add an extra amount of intimidation. "There's a big payday out for you." Hardison listened to their footsteps as they got closer, but he kept his eyes on both of these brutish looking men.

"You're worth quite a bit. I figure if they pay this much for a dead guy, what will they give for him still alive?" He cracked his knuckles as he stepped within point blank range of Hardison.

"Guess I can't talk this through can I?" He asked. He fidgeted in his pocket until he pressed the button to his car keys. The car alarm went off, sending a loud din through the empty lot. The men were distracted long enough for Hardison to lunge at them both.

He punched the man on the left with a right hook that sent stumbling back. The other man got to receive and clean left hook to his neck making his head go forward. He hit him in his jaw, and punted the other man in his right knee, causing him to scream as fell. Hardison relieved both of the men of their guns, throwing them behind his back. He started to walk away when one of them tackled him from behind; they were tough. He fell to the floor, but managed to turn himself on his back. The man was holding onto his waist, until Hardison elbowed him on his forehead. While the guy screamed, shouting curses, he was swept to the ground. Hardin ran and kicked him in his face. He ran to the other man and punched him in the jaw, and then right between his eyes. The man tried to blindly punch Hardison back, but he couldn't see. Hardison grabbed his arm, pulled him closely and clotheslined him.

To Hardison's surprise, the backdoor of the black sedan opened. He started to run for his rental when a single shot from a pistol rang in the air; he stopped dead in his tracks. He did not want to turn around; he was already planning his next move. Both of the guys he had just beaten got up, albeit very slowly. He turned around to see that the door open but there was no one inside. The men now had their guns back, and training them on Hardison.

"Just get into the car, and don't say anything. If you do, I'll put one into that black brain of yours." One man said pointing it at Hardison's forehead. "Now let's go." Hardison started walking towards the sedan with them when one of them fell to the floor, face first with blood pouring from his neck. Hardison didn't see this happen but he heard the thud as the man hit the ground. He turned to see him lying there. Hardison couldn't care less, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Then the other man spoke. He saw a knife handle sticking out of his abdomen, a familiar hand holding it.

"Boss, I don't understand." He asked very weakly.

"You never will." Replied a woman Hardison knew very well. "Nobody threatens my son." and quickly she slashed his throat. She pulled out a cellular phone and waited for someone to pick up. She talked into it for a few seconds. Her voice every bit as cold and chilling as before, then she hung up. Hardison looked at Vapor, his eyes not losing predatorily visage.

"I've been wondering when you'd show up again." He said to her.

"My son you have angered some very important people." She replied back to him. "I brought you into this world, and all of that nonsense." Hardison knew what she was getting at. There was no way he'd be able to get out of this, so he did the only logical thing; he surrendered. He started walking over to the black sedan when she shook her head. They headed over to his rental car and got in; she sat in the passenger seat while he drove.

"So where do you wanna do this?" he asked, no sarcasm, no joke, no chance at living.

"I'll tell you how to get there." She replied. "Think of this as our last opportunity to get to know each other." She sighed after she said that to him. "I want you to know that, I wished this had turned out differently." she had a single tear in her eye as Hardison kept on driving, not knowing his final destination.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: for those that are still following this story, this is for you. It was the hardest part for me to write. This is my like it or hate it chapter. Either way it goes, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

15,

"What do you mean He's not in Buffalo anymore?" Eliot asked Chaos, clearly agitated. They were all packed and ready to go. Chaos had gone back to his hotel to retrieve a few things; then he comes back saying this to everyone in the room.

"I mean think about it." Chaos replied. "He's had more than enough time to go there, get what he wants, then take off!" He looked down at the floor, then back at everyone. "When I started tracking his patterns, I noticed he never stays in one spot for too long. He could be anywhere." The explanation left the team more frustrated than when they had started this search in the first place. They were back to square one.

"Can you track him down?" Nate asked as seriously as he could without showing concern.

"I'll give it a shot." Chaos said to him. He went to their main computer and began working whatever digital magic he could at their computer. Sophie was standing with parker in the kitchen. Her heart went out to her; not knowing where Hardison could be was putting an emotional strain on them all. Sophie could tell that Parker was in no mood to talk. So she stood with her as Parker stared off into space, piecing together her jumbled thoughts. It was a comfort for Parker to know that Sophie was by her side. Eliot walked towards the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He opened it, took a swill, and then looked at the two ladies standing in the kitchen.

"We're gonna find him." he said to them both. "Then I'm kicking his ass." He took another drink and walked off. He was not being mean, he was being Eliot. They all knew how he felt about Hardison. The fact that they were making no progress was tearing him up inside. He walked over to the Chaos's side and observed him. He does not like him at all. It's true they are all thieves, and trust is something you don't necessarily give, but chaos only had dedication to himself; he'd screw over anyone to get ahead. That alone makes him worthy of Eliot's hate list. He was working with them for now, so Eliot just had to deal with it. Chaos suddenly jumped up from his seat after looking at his phone.

"What's wrong Chaos?" Nate said to him, eyebrow raised.

"I just got video email." He walked over to the hard drive and inserted a chord. "It's a video from Hardison." They all came into the main room now; each one had a different question.

"He sent you an e-mail? I thought he hated you." Sophie asked, a mixture of concern and sarcasm that she still couldn't get pass.

"Maybe he needs a true hacker to aid him." Chaos smirked as he said this to her.

"What's on it?" Parker asked him.

"We're about to find out." He said as he clicked on the icon on the large screen. After a few seconds the video started. There Hardison was all right. Sure his face was blank an expressionless; but the team shared a collective sigh of relief. He stared at the camera; it was as if he was peering into the room.

"Chaos." Another voice said from the background of the movie. It sent a chill coursing through his veins. It was a voice that everyone but him knew. And if that voice is speaking, then there is trouble.

"Vapor." Parker said, her voice low and menacing. Everyone else felt the same way; anger and fear. The camera panned back to show the dark room. Hardison sat in a chair, his hands and legs were completely bound to it. He did not struggle, or have a look of worry on his face; the team was a different case altogether.

"What the hell is going on?" Eliot shouted as he looked at the screen.

"Without you I could not have found my dear son." Vapor said as she appeared in front of the camera." So I must thank you. I would've given up." Sophie's eyes widened at the news.

"Is this true? "She asked him. Chaos looked genuinely confused.

"No!" Was the only thing he could say. He had no idea what was going on.

"She's talking again" Nate said, urging them to be quiet.

"I'm not going to waste a lot of time." She looked at the camera, staring everyone in their faces, tears welling up in her eyes. "The hit was put out on all of you, and he saw to it that all of it was put on him." Parker started breathing heavily, Eliot gripped the table his eyes going into a bloodlust. Nathan stared at the screen; a familiar feeling was washing over him. Sophie did not know what to do.

"I'm not letting those vultures get their hands on him. At least I love him." She said her voice shaking. She walked over to Hardison and placed a kiss on his forehead. They could only see her back as she stood in front of him. She walked away from him and looked at the camera; her coldness returning in a wave. She sighed as she showed her gun to the camera. She pointed it at Hardison, and fired three loud shots into his chest. He breathed heavily for a seconds, then slumped over. Blood was starting to collect on his torso.

"Argh!" Eliot screamed as he looked at the screen, Sophie became erratic, breathing heavily and shaking her head; Nate looked on in utter disbelief, completely taken aback by what he just witnessed. Parker stood there staring at the screen, no recognizable emotion emanating from her.

"I guess you finally got to best him didn't you?" Vapor said into the camera, tears streaming down her cheeks. The camera went blank. The screen turned off. Chaos stared at it, his mouth hanging open. Eliot lifted him with both arms, and threw him to the ground.

"Did you have anything to do with this!?" Eliot shouted, holing him by his neck.

"No!" Chaos replied. "She must've tracked me while I searched him."

"Somehow I don't believe you." He snarled

"Or she knew that we'd go to him." Nate said, stopping Eliot from punching Chaos. "Who else would know how he works on a computer?" Nate didn't take a drink, or pace around the room this time. He continued on.

"She killed Hardison. Her only son." He said, a touch of malice in his voice. "Chaos, keep an eye out for any major bank activity."

"Nate." Eliot started after releasing Chaos; who was gasping very heavily. "If we find anything, I'm not going for any kind of a con." He looked at the room, they could see the hate he held in his eyes at that moment. There was not going to be anything good coming out of this.

"I'm not planning any cons Eliot." Nate said to him; his eyes looking completely remorseless. "A member of our family has died today. That does not sit well with me, I've lost too many. I may have joked about plans where he dies, but for it to actually happen?"

"I'm going with you." Sophie spoke.

"You were never that close to him." Parker said in her usual blunt way." You're free to walk away from this one Sophie." Sophie looked as if she were just slapped by Parker.

"I can't believe you would say that to me." She replied. "I cared for him as much I do all of you. Besides you're going to need a lure."

"Chaos all I need you to do is to track the bank accounts. Any activityhappens, you let me know. After that you can go about your business." Nate told him. Chaos looked over at everyone. There was something creepy about all of them. They weren't on the job, but they all had their game faces on. They were not in the same mind as when they were outsmarting him. This was something entirely different.

"Nate." Eliot said lowly. "I'm not coming back without making sure that they all pay. Meaning, I don't plan on coming back alive. I can't protect you on this one."

"Never said that you needed to protect anyone." Nate looked at everyone there. "Anyone want out of this, now's the time to leave." No one took a single step. Everyone was ready for this job. Ready to suffer any consequences. Chaos spoke again.

"Only I get to kill Hardison. She took that away from me." He took a deep breath then exhaled. "I want to help you in any way I can." Everyone had different thoughts on their minds, but it all led back to one thing… pure revenge

**If you want me to continue, let me know. This was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to make it acceptable. Tell me what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Vapor made the phone call; the one confirming the death of Alec Hardison. The voice on the other line informed her, the money would be delivered to her personally; all she had to do was meet at the location they set for her. The bagman would come and drop off her payment. She was not fond wire transfers; she preferred to have the money herself to do with as she saw fit. Over the years it served her well. No one really knew her identity, and she had no true records that could place her. As quick as she was there, she was gone; it was much easier for her to maintain her existence this way.

Elsewhere brains were racking, favors were being called, and no headway was being made. Chaos sat at the computer waiting for any signs of life he can latch onto, getting completely nowhere. All of a sudden he jumped up. Ten different accounts were withdrawing enough money to set off his internal alarm. He tracked all of them, and made sure to keeps his prints low as he made a digital trace. He waited until he got all the information he needed, and then immediately made the call.

Vapor headed for the drop spot, she had quite the journey ahead of her. The drop wasn't far but she was familiar with it. At least it would give her time to explore old memories.

_She was standing outside a little movie theatre in Philadelphia. She didn't really care what they had playing though. It was the only theatre that showcased movies that were already released on video cassette. A lot of them were old films from older days. Every now and then they'd show some of the more recent movies to come out; by recent meaning in the last few years. She grabbed a ticket for"Last Tango in Paris" and headed inside. She walked over to the concession stand, ordered some malted milk balls, and paid the nice, young teen for her purchase. She waked over to the ticket man. He took the ticket, his hands shaking as he did it, and ripped it even slower; trying his best to avoid eye contact with her. _

_She had seen him many times before, and he always had the same reaction to her. He was a tall man, his skin, a dark coffee color, and his eyes were so big. He was very handsome to her; a truly sexy man whose attractiveness was complimented by the fact, he wasn't aware of himself._

"_So what did you come to see tonight miss?" he asked while he fumbled with her half of the ticket. His voice was grainy and low, the words could course through you, sending your mind into those places you aren't supposed to go; the place where only the primal dwells. She answered him while retaining her composure._

"_Last Tango in Paris." she replied, her composure completely intact. His big brown eyes stared at her for only a second more._

"_That was a pretty good one." He said to her, and then added "We actually have the good version of that film, the boss doesn't like censorship."_

"_Who does?" she replied in kind._

"_Anyway it's in theater 5. There aren't isn't anyone in there tonight." He told her. "You should have it all to yourself. Enjoy your show." He pointed to the auditorium and off she went. She could feel him watching her walk away, before she went through the doors, she glanced at him smacking himself on the head. It was completely empty in there, not a soul in sight. It was one of the reasons she chose this theatre. She chose a middle aisle seat, exactly in the middle and waited for the picture to begin._

_She watched the movie, while trying to ensure that the shy man from the ticket booth didn't notice she was aware of his presence; He was in the projection booth looking down at her. She had been coming to this theatre for over two weeks, but he would only just serve her and admire from a distance; tonight she was not going to allow that to happen again._

_The movie was finally over and she was taking her garbage to the cans outside. She discarded her items and waited for him to arrive with his broom and dustpan. Sure enough he did, stopping dead in his tracks when he realized she was still standing there. He looked everywhere he could, trying to escape her almond colored eyes; it always left him a tad breathless._

"_hey." She called to him. "When are you going to stop acting stupid, and ask me out?" her voice sounding playfully annoyed with him. He choked a bit when she said that to him; he stared off while he fumbled with his broom and dustpan._

"_Excuse me?" he asked, making sure he wasn't daydreaming._

"_You and I are going out this Saturday night. How does dinner sound?" she asked ignoring his stammering. He really was a cute guy; his shyness was refreshing. _

"_I think I gotta work on Saturday." He said quickly, he was actually afraid. He didn't think she'd ask him out. His plan was simple; admire from afar and then let her leave out of his life. He didn't notice his manager off in the distance. He was a kindly gentleman who really liked his employee. He was a good guy, always showing up to work on time. Doing extra shifts without demanding anything in return; the man had told the manager once that he just liked working at the theatre. He was eavesdropping on his young man's conversation, and finally stepped in._

"_Clyde you don't have to work on Saturday." He interjected._

"_But Lucas I thought you needed me to—"_

"_Nope, you're here all the time. I'm ordering you to take that day off." He interrupted him again._

"_I just thought that, with the newbies and all, you'd need someone to—"_

"_You take that day off or you're fired." He finished; walking away from him, smiling when he knew they couldn't see, "guy can't take a hint" he chuckled to himself. Clyde stood there watching his boss walk away, forgetting about the lady standing in front of him._

"_So you're free then?" she asked, her voice getting a little lower, implying a little mischief._

"_Well I guess I am" he replied. "It just that I—"_

"_So you don't want to go out with me then?" she asked, her eyes giving him a puppy dog stare._

"_Yes I do.—"he stammered on._

"_Great meet me at Ray's steakhouse at 8." She said to him excitedly. "You know where that is?" he only nodded slowly. She walked away from him, and he headed into the theatre to clean up; wearing a big smile on his face. He was doing a happy dance while he swept up the little crumbs left behind. He did not notice her standing there looking at him, a big smile on her face. When he did he tensed up again._

"_My name's Lucille by the way." She said while grinning at him. "Don't be late." She didn't wait for a response from him. She just walked away and headed home. He really is a sweet guy; almost a shame about what has to occur. She does have a job to do after all, and you can't get attached. She just had to make sure to wait for a proper amount of time to pass._

Everyone gathered into the briefing room, waiting for Chaos to give the information they needed. He didn't waste any time.

"Okay guys, I tracked the bank accounts and found that ten were transferring at the same time, and all were heading into this account." He said as he pulled up the files. "The reason that this didn't set off any alarms to the bank receiving the funds is because of what I found out about the bank."

"Let me guess, it's a mob owned bank." Sophie said, not surprised by any of it. In their line of work this comes up regularly. No one was really shocked by the information.

"Why didn't you stop the transfers?" Parker asked, "Take it out and send it somewhere else?"

"I thought of that." He replied, continuing on "but then I saw where the money was going to." He clicked a button "the withdrawal was made rather quickly by this man. His name is Darren Rivers." They looked at the blond haired man on the screen; he looked like a nice enough. His hair was short, blond and combed back. He looked like he couldn't be more than thirty years old. He had a lean physique.

"He pulled all the money and booked a flight to Montana. Out there I found LoCco."

"That's Lou's Courier Company." Eliot said. "It's a small delivery company that delivers anywhere in the U.S. for a reasonable fee. It's about twenty miles from Billings; the owner never wanted to expand his business. Likes to keep things small" Everyone looked at him puzzled. "What? I had to work as a front there once, a long time ago."

"The people, who issued the contract on Hardison, don't own it though do they?" Nate asked, His mind already starting to piece it together. "And you found out that the original owner sold his business over to someone else?"

"Yeah, Darren is the owner of that company now." Chaos confirmed. "He's actually a clean guy, his records don't show even late bill payment; he's legit."

"That's because he's a bagman." Sophie exclaimed, happy to have pieced it together herself. "They are the best at appearing legit,"

"They mostly just transport the money." Parker said, staring at the screen. "Or they do cleanup work."

"We know where the money's going. Now how fast can we get there?" Nate asked

"I already booked the flight. If we leave now, we've got a three hour head start." Chaos answered Nate. "I booked as soon as I found out. Technically I'm ahead of him, now's the time for Maximum Chaos!" they ignored his declaration and got prepared. When they all had what they would need, they left out the front door.

Vapor was riding in car, her driver not paying attention to her as she stayed within the confines her mind, reflecting on the long ago.

**I'm going to be uploading the next part of this soon. **


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: This chapter ran on longer than I'm used to. But I had a lot I wanted to do with it. I hope you enjoy it. As usual if you want me to continue, let me know.

Chapter 17

Inside Lou's Courier Company, Darren looked for the necessary files. He had arrived after a seemingly long flight. His duffel bag was seated next to his right leg as he waited for his driver to arrive. It wouldn't be long before he reached the drop spot. He'd done this sort of thing too many times worth counting. He rubbed his hands on the back of his neck, thinking about a hundred other things he'd rather be doing; some good, some bad. Everything on his end was in place; all that was left to do was arrive.

Elsewhere, the team was gathered at the location. It was a four story office building that stood alone in this reasonably populated town. Nate had already given the orders to the team about what to do. It was a tricky job, but everyone would be needed. Nate sat away from the building on an opposite end, surveying the area. It was almost the time and they had only one chance to pull off this con.

"Alright, everyone in position?" Nate asked into the coms. "Eliot?"

"Yeah" he replied into his earpiece.

"Sophie."

"Yeah, Nate I'm here." Sophie said back to him, a little irritated.

"Parker, you ready?"

"10-4 Nate." She responded from the roof.

"Chaos, how surveillance?" he asked him.

"It's all retro here. I was able to bypass everything so, when you're ready, we can proceed." He responded. He was bored; waiting for the mark to show up. "Look alive, ladies and gentleman, he's coming."

"You all know what to do; but stay sharp, I did kind of throw this together at last minute" Nate relayed to everyone. It's a solid plan, but they had little Intel to go on, and even less time to plan. Nevertheless he felt confident, that would have to do.

The car pulled up to the office building and parked; two men came out of the black Sedan. One was obviously Darren Rivers, and the other, his bodyguard. They walked into the building bag in hand.

_Ray's steakhouse appeared to be crowded from the outside, Lucille stood at the entrance's walkway, waiting for her date to arrive. She wore a simple, sleeveless red dress, with matching high heels. Her long, black, hair was combed down over her shoulders. She was never much for makeup; in fact she never wore any. Maybe a light touch of lipstick, but she never liked wearing any of it. She just preferred to be simple, never memorable because of her profession. _

_She sat on the wall with her hands in her lap; she was taken out of her thoughts by the appearance of Clyde. He walked up to her and she got a better look at him. He looked enticing. His short hair was oiled down, making it shine in the streetlights. His face was clean shaven; he wasn't wearing aftershave, but she could smell a hint of cologne. It was carefully sprayed on his black dress- shirt. It looked like it was made of silk. His black pants were neat and pressed. He definitely knew how to dress. He looked at her with his jaw hanging open._

"'Y_ou look amazing." He said, his voice sounding awestruck. She smiled at him and her pearly white teeth almost made him forget. "This is for you." He handed her a pink carnation. It was fully bloomed, the stem resting in his nervous hands._

_She was taken aback by his simple gesture. Most would have gone with a rose, but he chose a carnation. As she took it from his hand, her fingers grazed his. She felt a slight surge from that simplistic movement, coursing through every part of her being. "Thank you, it's beautiful." He said nothing in return, being dumbstruck and all. She placed her free hand into his, he shivered a little, and they walked into the entrance._

_It took no time to actually get a table. They had a nice one away from the crowd. In the area Lucille surmised that they'd be able to hear one another among the din. A young waitress came by and took their drink orders. Lucille ordered, and iced tea, Clyde ordered an orange soda. The waitress walked away, and there they were just the two of them. Clyde took initiative and started the conversation._

"_So, um, I've seen you at the movie theatre quite a bit, so I know you like movies. Is there anything else you're into?" he stammered through that sentence, only picking up steam when he finally decided to relax. She looked at him and smiled; it was kind of an awkward smile, she wasn't used to anyone actually asking her about herself. She'd only been on a few dates in her life. What she did for a living didn't require much in the way of a social life. For some reason she did not want to lie to this man, so she told him the truth._

'_I like to cook, I'm into making meals. Taking nothing out of something and making a culinary masterpiece." The waitress came back with their drinks, placed them in front of the right people, and informed them that she'd be back to take their food orders. Clyde looked at Lucille and smirked. _

"_I'll definitely have taste one of your creations." He had loosened up a bit, but his eyes widened at what he just said. "I'm not uhhh, implying anything. I mean who's to say that I—". He stopped talking. For a second he felt like he had just messed up completely. Lucille was charmed by him nonetheless. In that time, she knew that he was not trying to play games with her; he's a genuinely nice guy. Her mouth was slightly opened and he could see the shadows of her brilliant teeth. She licked them, and in that tiny movement he lost his senses for a second. "w-what do you do for a living?"_

_That question made her feel uncomfortable for a split second, only because she had to answer it without lying to him. She wanted to tell him the truth, but it is a complicated question to answer; she honestly told him what she does._

"_I handle contracts." She said to him with a straight face._

"_Like a lawyer?"_

"_No, I read them and make sure that they're in proper order and carry them out. It can get a little overwhelming" she finished, hoping he wouldn't probe deeper._

"_I bet." He responded. Clyde looked completely interested, hanging on to her every word. The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders. They both ordered, a chicken sandwich; she had a burger and fries._

"_I don't wanna get all bloaty" looking at his table stirring his orange soda._

"_Why's that?" she asked him, mentally kicking herself for such an odd question._

"_I know a nice after hours spot where we could go dancing." He looked at her hope filling his eyes. "If you want to that is."_

"_I'd love to." She said to him, her smile illuminating the room from his perspective._

_They sat there chatting about all sorts of topics, each was enjoying the conversation. The waitress came back with their orders and they ate; Taking care to eat carefully so they can still engage one another in conversation. He told her about his love of science fiction, and his love for music. The more she learned about him, the more she wanted to know. He was actually interested in her; and there were no ulterior motives, other than her company. She knew she shouldn't be getting close, but she wanted to have as much of him as possible before she finished her job. So she decided to see where this all goes; when enough time has passed and she realizes that he is just another farce; her contract would be complete. They finished their meals and headed to the club._

_What astonished her was the fact; it was only a couple of blocks from her apartment. She never went anywhere but the grocery store and the movie theatre; she stayed indoors most of the time. The place was nice. It had dim lighting, but it wasn't like most clubs, not barraging you with bad neon everywhere. It looked like your standard hangout. The dance floor was packed, everyone was there dancing to some sort of electronic music; Lucille was not a fan of it. They went over to the bar; a tall man with a brown pompadour approached them. She ordered dry martini, and he had beer. They sat at the bar and talked little more. He looked at his watch, which stuck her curiosity. She was about to ask when the DJ spoke._

"_This one's for the man at the bar. Everyone, we're going back to high school." "You're All I Need To Get by" started playing. Clyde extended his hand to Lucille._

"_May I have this dance?" the gesture was simple and sweet. She followed him as he guided her to the floor. They danced to the dulcet tones, letting them fill one another to their deepest cores. He danced wonderfully; his movements were intense and settle; she was lost in the music. The song had finished, but they were still on the dance floor. They stayed there for a few fast songs, which showcased his moves. No matter what was playing, he was an excellent dancer; making sure to share the spotlight with her. She loved her night with him, not wanting any of it to end. _

_The club closed up and he walked her home. They talked about his favorite movie; she'd never seen it._

"_Are you serious? It's the greatest movie of all time. I have to make you watch that someday." He walked her to the front of her building. She waited for a second, Giving him time to make his move. _

"_So you wanna hang out again?" he asked her. Lucille was annoyed at this question. _

"_Well, tonight doesn't have to end."" She replied._

"_This was the best night of my life. I want to end it on a good note." He said to her. She closed her eyes as he stepped closer to her. She close feel his breath on hers as he brushed her nose with his, then he kissed her on the cheek. It was not what she wanted, but it felt nice. "I can't wait to see you again."_

_With that, he walked off. She turned her head to see him dancing as he walked away; She definitely liked him. She couldn't wait to see him again either._

Vapor was in the back seat of the car getting her weapons ready. She was adjusting her gear when the driver told her that they were almost there. She settled her mind and prepared herself.

Sophie sat at the table waiting for the man to show up. Nate wasn't thrilled with waiting outside so he went in to look for a restroom. Eliot kept out of sight on the second floor. It was prefect for him because Parker was upstairs, and Nate and Sophie were below him. He could make it to either one with no problems. Chaos sat outside in his van, monitoring the activity from the cameras so he can alert them to the slightest amount of trouble. He watched the screens closely. Everyone was primed for the man to enter the building.

Darren entered the building, and saw who he was supposed to meet. He walked over to the table she sat at, guards filing into the building. There were too many to count, all of them looked menacing.

"Vapor?" he asked, smiling at the lady. Sophie was thrown off by his greeting. She summoned her memories of Vapor's cold demeanor and spoke. This had to be just right in order for the con to work.

"Darren, do you have something for me?" Her voice was as cold as Vapor's, she showed no emotion.

"You know how this works Vapor. We sit back and have a drink." He looked at her, not giving off the vibe that anything was off. "Don't want to leave too soon now do we?" Sophie didn't like this man. He was every bit as pretentious as she hated; but she had to oblige. She did not want him suspecting anything was off. Nate listened intently, as did the rest of the members of the team. All were poised and ready to go.

Vapor inched closer to the building, she spoke to her driver.

"Remember, we are to meet at rendezvous point. No matter what happens, you stick to your end of this plan. You know what will happen if you do not follow my orders." The driver nodded. She could only see the back of his head, but she knew that he would not disobey her. She got out of the car and headed to the location.

Darren presented the bottle. It was a very old bottle of red wine. He produced two glasses filled them both, and then handed her one. She was hesitant at first but she toasted him. They both took a long sip.

"I'm not into this." he told her. "But for some reason, you said that these meetings should be formal."

She nodded at his statement, making sure to not break character.

"You always were a lady of few words." He said to her. Making her a little relieved. The guards were locking the doors all around the building. It was nonchalant, but she knew there was a problem. Chaos had not chimed in yet, she was getting worried.

Chaos saw the guards starting to go for the doors, but before he could speak, he was stabbed in the neck with a needle. He slumped over instantly.

The guards were covering all the entry and exit points. Darren looked over at Sophie.

"Who are you really? I've met Vapor a few times. I know that you aren't her." Sophie knew she was made. "Don't worry, I knew this was a setup the minute I came in. You don't seem like the kind of lady to come into this alone. As soon as your cohorts are found, we'll sort this out."

**I have the next chapter all planned out. It should be ready to be posted soon. Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: first off, I want to thank all of my reviewers; you guys are great. I'd also like to say thank you to the people who pm me, this chapter's for you: Scasfra and Koxie. I had a lot I wanted to include in it, and I wanted this part of the story over so I could move on. As always if you want me to continue, let me know

18.

Sophie did not dare to make a move or even speak to him at this point. What could be said? Darren knew she wasn't Vapor from the very start. She had played her part wonderfully. She just had to wait and let it all play out.

The bodyguards brought Nate to the table they were sitting at. He was discovered in the bathroom. He made sure to say nothing into his comm. He knew that Eliot and Parker were listening in so they heard the guards apprehend him. Nate put up no sort of struggle and complied with them. He did not want Sophie getting hurt. He sat at the table across from Darren. The thing he noticed was Darren's discomfort. Even though he had both of them there completely surrounded, he was not appeased.

"Who else is coming?" he asked his voice straining to be calm. "I know you two did not come here alone."

"There's the man in the van outside for starters." Nate replied, keeping his usual arrogant composure. "I've got someone in there in case this got out of hand."

"There's no van outside." Darren said to Nate. "This entire area was completely empty." Nate was surprised to hear the news. He had not known about that at all. The van was everybody's solitary mode of transportation. He figured a single van would pose no real threat, giving anyone who saw it a false sense of security. "What did you plan to do here?"

"I noticed you haven't asked who we are." Sophie spoke out of turn. It was nagging at her so much. He hadn't shown any sort of knowledge as to their identities.

"To be honest, I could care less who you are." He said to her coldly. "I figure you know what I do for a living. The only question I have is, why were you impersonating the person I came to see?"

"I'll be honest." Nate started. "It was to steal the payout, and have the person come looking for us."

Darren's eyes went wide; his surprise didn't change his current hostages' expressions. They collectively figured that he was astonished at their audacity; trying steal money from the most dangerous killer he'd ever met. That was not why he was surprised.

"You knew the time the meet was set for, that much I figured out. What you don't get is she's very punctual. You mentioned a van right?" Darren said to them.

"I did." Nate replied.

"Meaning you had time to set this all up." Darren opened. "If I, or any of my guards, didn't see the van coming in. that means she's already killed your accomplice."

"Are you saying she's here?" Nate asked him. He was actually nervous now. Sophie shared Nate's fear, but he had a nagging question. "If you've been the guy she collected her money from, why all the guards?" Darren looked on at them, they couldn't have known why.

"The guards are here for protection against her; we've got an old score to settle. The matter is between us. No one knows it, just us."

"So we're in the crossfire." Nate said. The conversation was interrupted by the sounds of loud thudding above them. "That would be my backup."

"Well I hope they can make it down here." Darren said nonchalantly. "My guys were only told to kill Vapor, the rest of you are just in the way."

"You aren't going to let us walk away when this is finished are you?" Sophie asked him; Darren just looks on in an uninterested fashion. Even though they were not associated with one another, the three of them were nervous.

On the third floor the guards had everything surrounded. Parker could not hide in the air vents; they were too small even for her. She found an old desk and hid in it; she had a cattle prod in her hand and she waited for someone to come in. sure enough, a man walked into her room. He walked around checking all the areas within. As soon as she saw his legs, she rolled from under the desk and stuck the cattle prod in his chest; he went down instantly. Without thinking about it further, she ran out the door he came through. From there she could see that her floor was filled with men. She could not tell if they were armed or not; but she wasn't about to take any unnecessary chances. She checked her cattle prod, and started sprinting.

While she was running, she zapped anyone that stretched out a hand to her. One man managed to avoid the device, and went in for a punch. she pirouetted around him and put it into his back. Before she was about to turn a sharp corner, she noticed she was starting to tire. With her higher than average stamina, it was hard to believe that she'd be tiring already, but she was. She ran beside the outer wall, waited for it to show an opening, and then leapt. The man waiting around the corner was not prepared and stepped back. In the second that Parker jumped, she placed her foot on the wall, and bounced off of it; her cattle prod in front of her. The man had no time to react as it connected with his shoulder, he was rendered unconscious.

The strain of all these men, that parker had to avoid was something she did not have time to think about. She also noticed that her comm had been silent the whole time. She deduced the men she was taking down, while running had something to do with it. She ran to the staircase entrance and opened it, only slightly; it was empty. She ran down the stairs, the second floor. She figured Eliot was okay, but the process needed to be sped up, because Nate and Sophie would need them both to get away from all of this. She got to the second floor entrance and stopped; taking a chance to catch her breath and relax. Her adrenalin was pumping fiercely, but she was still tired from fighting all those men. She braced herself as she opened to the door.

"Sometimes waiting is best part of these things." Darren said, looking over at Nate and Sophie. "The anxiety you feel intermingled with anticipation."

"Is that what you're feeling?" Sophie asked him "Because if I had an assassin coming to visit with me, the feeling would a much different affair."

Darren poured everyone another glass of his wine; it did taste good. They were drinking to take the edge off that they were all feeling. No one responded into their comm, so Nate was hoping for the best. He sat there holding Sophie's hand under the table. Darren looked dismissive of the two as he drank more wine. He would worry about them after his business with vapor was concluded.

The second floor was devoid of anything. It looked like a giant storage unit. Because it was empty, Eliot could see all the men he was facing. When they arrived he was sitting by a window, listening to his team through the comms. After he overheard Nate being taken, his comm went dead. During that time all the bodyguards came to Eliot's floor. He had time to look at each of them; they came in all shapes and sizes, and more importantly, they were unarmed. He figured they were not supposed to kill anyone, only apprehend. He got into a modified horse stance, and waited for one of them to react. After what felt like an eternity, they ran at him, Eliot had just enough time to smile.

He punched the closest guy to him, the man was down. He shuffled his feet so he could get in between three more guys, and sent a flurry of quick strikes to each one. He grabbed the one in his perception's middle, and pushed him into more men; they just kept piling in to meet the fists of Eliot Spencer. They weren't well trained at all, but when going against Eliot, who really is? But what they lacked in skill, they made up for in sheer numbers. No matter how many he put down, more would come for him. He could easily end their lives, but they're unarmed men; so he kept fighting. His fists and feet always connected with a guard. He moved around while he was fighting, creating a ballet of brutality. Sure they managed to get in a few lucky hits, but he was hurting them far more than they were hurting him.

His body started to feel drowsy; that was odd. He couldn't have been fatigued yet; he'd been through far more, with much worse, more times than he can count. His body started to feel weighed down; that was all one of them needed to send him to the floor. The men then pounced on Eliot, punching and kicking him wherever there was flesh. It started to hurt like hell. Eliot started crawling around to try and find an opening. Amidst all the chaos, Eliot noticed something behind one of the men's feet. A retractable asp sat there waiting for him to pick it up, all he had to do was dive for it. He executed a clumsy dive and landed on the baton; using his body to shield it from the others.

He sprang back onto his feet, cracked his neck and flicked his right hand; the baton came out and he began to hit everyone that came into his path. His baton connected with the legs, arms, head, and any other part of the anatomy of the person dumb enough to come within its range. He kept going; the tables were turning in his favor. The guys got more apprehensive with him; nobody wanted to feel that thing hit them again. They were all at a standstill, Eliot watching them, and them watching him. Everyone was giving each other a quick self-inspection; Eliot watched them, taking care to not collapse from his fatigue; him still unsure as to why he was feeling that way. There were still a lot of men who were standing up. Sure he'd knocked a lot of them out, but they still had men fighting. Just as Eliot was about to run at them, yet again, one of them fell. There was Parker, standing over him with her cattle prod in hand; she was breathing very heavily.

He was beat, and she felt the same way, but they had only one choice. Nate and Sophie were still on the first floor and they had to get to them. They nodded acknowledgment to one another, and went attacked. They were fierce in their attacks, each one taking down a different opposer. Parker was incapacitating them with her cattle prod; Eliot was taking them down with his asp. The fight did not last much longer. When the rest of the men were taken down, Eliot and Parker surveyed the area; bodies everywhere. They started to walk towards the door when Parker fell. Eliot didn't say a word as he tried to pick her up; he was more tired than he thought, because he collapsed beside her, both were completely out.

Vapor stood outside the door, out of sight. She was waiting for the appropriate time to enter. While she stood there she examined her needles, and her guns. Everything was in order and ready for her to go. She drifted off into her mind again, letting it wander until the right time passed.

_They'd been going together for a few months by now; she was starting to get restless with this man. Every time she went to see him, or he to see her, he always gave her a single flower. He made sure to give her a different type each time. He'd taken her to museums; she'd brought him over to her house to feed him all kinds of her specialty dishes. He even got his boss to bring in his favorite film so they could watch it together on the big screen. She sat through "The Terminator" with him; she could see why he loved it so much though; they'd been on many fun dates. He was always the prefect gentleman to her, never making her feel out of place or inclined to have to do anything. He doted on her, and made her feel special. She was annoyed with him none-the-less, if he didn't answer her question tonight, she go ahead and complete her mission._

_This night they were to meet at his apartment. She'd been there before and liked how he decorated. He had excellent taste in furniture and mixed it in with all of his comic books, movie paraphernalia, and the like. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it, all the while thinking about how to tell him how she felt. The door opened and a white lotus appeared before her face, it was the usual Clyde. She hugged him, and he kissed her forehead, making her annoyance rise._

"_I hope you like Chinese food, and I have something special to show you." He said to her after she came in and sat on his couch. He went over to his kitchen, she sat there, waiting for him to come back; they needed to talk. He came back with a couple of glasses, filled with red wine. "So how was your day?"_

"_Oh cut it out." She snapped at him "Just cut it out." She looked very seriously at him, he looked confused, and he started to fidget, showing his discomfort._

"_Is it something I did?" he asked her awkwardly "Cause if you don't like Chinese, or red wine, we can get something else." _

"_that "she responded, pointing and waving her hands at him "that whole 'sweet guy 'bit. Just stop already." Her frustration showed sooner than she wanted it to, but something about the way he asked her made her mad at him. He looked at her, understanding not even close in his mind._

"_What did I do?" he asked her gently, making sure not to further infuriate her._

"_We've been on soo many dates. They were all good mind you." She paused; after taking a sip of her wine, she continued "you haven't made even the move on me."_

"_w- Well, I-I just didn't want to ta-take advantage of you." He had to power through that sentence. The mere thought of touching her, sent chills through him. "I just wanted to wait until you-you were ready for that level." The answer did not satisfy her, she understood what he was saying, but she didn't like it._

"_I sent out every signal to show it was okay. I practically giftwrapped myself for It." she said a little more calmly. "Are you even attracted to me?" she finally asked. _

_Clyde walked away from her, and went into his bedroom; leaving her to wonder if she should finish this. He's a nice guy and all, but she did have a job to do. Minutes later he came out with a long keyboard. It looked expensive, like the ones producers would have. He plugged it in sat it on his coffee table, and sat across from her._

"_This is what I wanted you to see." He said as he went through his settings until he found what he was looking for. She was curious now; what could he do to get her out of this mood? She wondered. "I'm bad at expressing myself. I feel subconscious most of the time." _

_He started playing his keyboard. She could hear the sounds of a classical piano coming out of this little device; it sounded amazing. The song he was playing coursed through her body, she was mesmerized. Clyde sat there playing, and then he did something unexpected, he sang to her._

"_My past is disturbing, my future seemed bleak/ the life that I live, I accept it's for me. Long days alone days alone, the scars always fresh/ the pain I felt inside of me was more than I could best. No hope for more, than the hurt that I have/ stay alone and drift away, no face in the clouds. This was all true, I resigned myself to fate/ how was I supposed to know the outlook would change. Then I met you, felt like a trick/I thought the higher-ups were giving me another kick. Voice caresses my being, your beauty so bright/ make me feel as if the dark is snuffed out inside. I can't think straight, when I know you are near/ you perfection incarnate something I must feel. You leave me so breathless worth I cannot form/ but I want to drink in all your being, fear for it'll be gone." He played the song not paying attention to Lucille; she could not form words for what she was hearing. She was lost in all of it. He continued on "my sacred queen, the one want to hold/ you're all I could need. The feelings I have, supersedes love/ you're all I could need. I want you by me, I want you so close/ you're all I could need. The world is nothing, compared to your embrace/ you're all I could need. If I wake up tomorrow, you're by my side/ then the rest of life beautiful, of this I confide. I did not know love, until I met you/ (long pause with a grand finale) cause you're all I could need." he finished his song, Lucille said nothing he scratched his head and looked away from her blank expression; he felt foolish._

"_Sorry I uhm did that song, I had been working on it since our first date. I-it's bad I kn—"she cut him off with a long kiss, It was very intense. His lips were soft and inviting, he kissed her with all the passion he had within himself. She loved the way his lips felt on hers. His hands caressed her back, making her come to a decision. _

"_Come with me." She whispered to him, her voice heaving. She led him to his bedroom. Much later in the evening, Clyde left the bed leaving her sleeping there. He walked into the kitchen and opened his freezer. He pulled out a metal container, opened it and pulled out a sunflower. He hated having to get it now, because he'd have to find more flowers for her. He placed it on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She was in the same position as before, so he decided to not disturb her. He lay down next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He whispered the words 'I love you' and turned to go to sleep. Lucille wasn't asleep at all. She enjoyed the kiss he'd given her, and whispered 'I love you too'. She went to sleep facing the sunflower. _

Enough time had passed so she decided to get started. She placed the little bomb on the main door and stepped back. Inside the three people sat at the table listening to the sounds thumping above them. There was nothing else to do, and neither had anything to say to none another. Everyone had the conversations that one would have in a cornered situation. Darren wasn't interested in Nate or Sophie; his only interest lied in the person he was expecting. So he sat with his two 'guests' until otherwise.

The thumping above their heads finally stopped. No one had a chance to say anything because they were stopped by the sound of a small explosion. Some of Darren's guards surrounded the three sitting at the table. The guards who were closest to the front door walked towards it to investigate, drawing their weapons. Stepping over the debris they walked to the hollow spot where the door once stood.

Vapor saw the two of them approaching and readied her needles. As soon as they were close enough for her, she sprang into action. They were not prepared for her; she managed to run right into them and stick her needles into both of them without a lot of effort; she was moving on to the next set of guards before her first two could even hit the ground. The other guards did not hear her as she came to them; none stood a chance against her speed. No matter who she went after, the others didn't have any time to react; they ended up like their associates, each and every one of them.

The guards encircled the three members of the table, it was not meant to last. They separated when they saw the quick woman taking out their people and heading for them. What disturbed the ones, who could see the assailant, was that there was no emotion in the actions. Each person was taken down in a calculated manner. It was like she knew who to go for, before they even knew who was going to try their luck.

During this debacle, Darren pulled out a pistol he had in his coat, and aimed. He tried to aim but vapor was too fast; she never stayed still. When there were only a few guards left, he aimed as best as he could. All of a sudden a long needle was in his fist, stuck between his middle and ring knuckles; he screamed in agony and horror. He didn't even see it hit him. He dropped the gun upon the needle's connection to him. He went down to pick it up, when he finally arose again; vapor knocked the gun out of the other hand he tried to use.

He looked around to see that all of his guards were down. Whether they were alive or dead, he didn't know. What he did know was Vapor was staring directly at him; her eyes not showing any sort of emotion; just like he remembered.

"Darren… it's been a long time." She said to him. Her voice was still likened to the graveyard in his ears. She looked over at Nate and Sophie; their heads lying on the table, completely unconscious. He looked back at her, the fear filling his eyes.

"Vapor, I.—"

"Don't speak. You don't have the strength. Sleep now." She said to him. He obliged with her wishes, his head hitting the table. She looked at all the people lying around her; she walked over to the bag Darren had beside him. She opened the bag and saw that her money was there. She had no time to relax though. She had a lot of work to do before she could continue with her plans.

**What did you think? Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: this is the longest chapter I have written for any story, but I felt it was necessary. I had to get a lot of questions answered. I hope you enjoy it.

19

Darren was on his knees in the middle of nowhere. He'd woken up in this strange location, disoriented and unsure. They had a long conversation when he finally came to, far away from the location where he was supposed to pay her off. The initial plan, he'd concocted, had failed miserably; she'd managed to get rid of all his guards and capture him. Vapor had him beaten and down, yet she wanted to talk to him; there were questions that only he could answer. After their long palaver, where he answered all of her questions, she spoke up; her eyes were coolly fixed upon this kneeling man.

"I'll give you a chance to leave; that's more than I've ever given another living soul." She said to him; he, not daring to move. "On your left is a bag containing the payout with a lot more added to it. You can take that and be on your way. On the right side of you is a knife, if you feel you can take me out. I don't care which one you choose; after this, we'll never lay eyes on one another ever again. I'm done with you." With that, she turned to walk away from him.

Darren looked over at the massive duffel bag and got up. He gripped the bag firmly in his left hand and looked at Vapor, to see if she were paying attention, which she wasn't. He quickly picked up the knife without making a sound, gripped it (handle up), and ran at her with all the speed he could muster. As he got closer to her, she turned around, only to be struck with the duffle bag; its weight knocking her to the ground. He pounced on her, making sure to straddle her, and plunged the knife towards her chest at breakneck speed. She used her left arm to slow him down; he shifted his weight onto hands, getting closer to her chest. He suddenly stopped; Vapor's right fist left his ear, leaving a needle sticking out of it. Her legs wrapped around his neck, and brought his back to the hard ground. She straddled him and looked him dead in his eyes, which were motionless. She took the knife from his firm grip, pulled her needle out of his ear, and calmly said the last words he'd ever hear.

"You should've taken the money and left." She quietly said before she plunged the knife perfectly into his chest, piercing his heart. He breathed one final breath, and then he was no more. She went to the duffle bag and pulled out a long sheet that was lying in wait. Vapor went over the now-deceased Darren and wrapped him up in a tight cocoon. She grabbed him by his wrapped legs and dragged him over to a hole she'd dug while she was waiting for him to awaken. She tossed the cocoon into the pit, grabbed a can of kerosene she had by the hole, and poured every last drop onto the cocoon. She pulled out some wooden matches, struck one on the box, and then lit the box on fire, igniting the matches within. She tossed the ball of fire onto the cocoon; it went up quickly. By the time anyone would even think to come looking into this area, all evidence of her, and what had occurred, would be long gone; she had been careful when she chose the spot for this. A small part of her had hoped that he'd just leave her be, but she also knew what Darren would try; there was no way out of it.

She walked towards the back of her van, checked the cargo inside, and tossed the bag into the back. She walked over to the driver's side, produced the keys for the van, and got in. after turning the van on; she took off; heading for the rendezvous point. She knew her driver would be there already, and she had a long way to go before she got there.

_Time was up for Vapor, the deadline was approaching and she could not hide it any longer. She knew this day would come, and try as she might, she knew there was no way out of this. This had to be her last day with Clyde. She had gotten way too close to him in all the time they'd spent together. She enjoyed all of it; the first time they spent the night together, it was phenomenal. He was attentive, gentle and caring, treating her like silk when she needed it, reminding her of the woman that she is; she felt beautiful. He had always greeted her with a different flower, and made her feel like they were the only two in the entire world. The time they had together was something that no one could take away from her, and for that she would always love him. Unfortunately, now was the time for it all to end. After today it would be over, and she would be back to doing what she had always done, what she was born to do; she did not want this to be, but she knew after all was revealed, she'd have to finish her contract. She walked up his stairs slowly and halfheartedly. She did not want it to end, but she had no choice; she took every step as slowly as she could, drinking in all the memories she'd made with him. Inevitably, she made it to his door, and she knocked, hoping he wasn't home._

_She was unlucky in that hope; there he was with that smile, that cute boyish smile that made her heart flutter. He greeted her by grabbing her in an intense hug. He kissed her on the lips, it was long and passionate, presenting a longing that made her inwardly shutter with pleasure. He slowly pulled away from her, only holding onto her hand as he guided her into his home. He didn't give her a flower this time though; it was odd. Maybe the magic and charm he had was finally gone. This would make it easier. His face had a nervousness to it she easily detected, and without stalling, she started the hardest conversation she would ever have._

"_What's wrong baby?" she asked him, a part of her hurting inside; there was no way that this could end well._

"_Mama, you know I love you right?" he asked her, his hands shaking._

"_I love you too." She replied; he looked like his tension eased a little, but not much. He had more he wanted to say. She would let him before she went on with her work._

"_I'm gonna have to be completely honest with you. My name isn't Clyde Hannity it's—"she cut him off, finishing his sentence._

"_Maxwell Hardison. You've been in hiding for a very long time." She said to him, her face no changing expression, her heart ripping apart inside._

"_How did you know?" he asked her, before realizing what she had told him on their first date. "You handle contracts." His face dropped. He looked saddened by his realization. Vapor was stunned, but the truth had come out, and now it was time for the final step._

"_I had known who you were from the first day I'd met you."_

"_Is your name even Lucille? Has this all been a lie?" he asked, his heart completely broken._

"_It is." She answered. "I've told you more about me, than I've ever told anyone." She said to him, almost pleadingly. He sat on the couch next to her, his head placed in his hands._

"_I knew it." he said to her bitterly. "I knew that the most beautiful woman I've ever met. The one that makes me feel like maybe I matter in this crap ass world was only here to lure me."_

"_You really feel that way?" she asked him, her heart melting at his revelation. She was torn now but she had to talk to him. "Listen I—"_

"_Just save it and kill me." He said to her, his head not leaving his hands. "I should've figured that the person I would ask to spend their life with me would be here to kill me. I mean it ain't like I got family and-"_

"_It's not like that!" she shouted through her tears. This was uncharacteristic of her, she had never taken so long to do this before; usually she'd be done by now. "What do you mean spend your life with?"_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and handed it to her. Inside was a jade ring, it was marvelous to her, she couldn't breathe at that moment, she had nothing to say at that point._

"_I'm so in love with you." He said to her, now looking at this woman he adored. "I'm sorry I forgot to give you a flower. I-I wanted to ask you to marry me today, but I had to be honest with you. I'm okay with you doing what you have to do. I won't even put up a fight, just know that I love—"she cut him off with a kiss, they kissed on the couch for what seemed too brief, but it was perfect._

"_Don't ever forget the flowers again." She said to him firmly "but that's not why I came by and decided to tell you everything." She bit her lip as she held his head in her hands, and looked at him with hope in her eyes._

"_Did you mean what you just said?" she asked him._

"_Yeah, I want you to be my wife. Why would you ask me that?"_

"_I came by to tell you all about me; and all about us." She replied to him while stroking her stomach._

"_You mean you're?" He asked her excitedly, she nodded. He pointed to himself and asked "and I'm the—"she nodded to him again, then shook her head at his naivety. He started dancing around the room; making her laugh at him._

"_So when do you wanna do this? Cause I don't wanna be one of those lame couples who wait until oblivion to get married."_

"_Whenever you want." She said to him. "I'm leaving the life for you and him." she rubbed her stomach as she spoke. "We'll have to make sure no one can find us." _

"_No problem, I have a few connections. I can get us a secret license, witness whatever you want. Plus I got a lot of money saved up." he said, getting more excited at the possibilities. _

"_Well I'll go home and get packed." She said to him as he was walking over to her, and he kissed her again on her forehead. _

"_We'll get started with all that afterwards." He said to her, giving her the hungry eyes. She was going to ask what he meant, but she realized what he was referring to as he slipped off one of her sleeves, exposing her bare shoulder._

"_Aren't we insatiable?" She whispered to him mockingly._

"_You deserve to feel like no less than the goddess I worship." He whispered back. Her eyes welled up at his sentiment; she could not wait to begin her life with this man. The one who does not make her feel like she's just a hired killer, or a piece of flesh; He made her feel like he'd die for her if asked, or make an idiot of himself to see her smile. She loved him, he loved her, and that was all that mattered in this deep and personal moment they shared._

Parker woke up abruptly, her head was not hurting; but she was feeling a little dizzy. She looked around this unknown location, taking in the surroundings. It was a basic room she was in, and her bed simple. She looked over to her side to see Eliot laying there, still unconscious; they had shared a bed. She looked herself over to see she was still fully clothed, so she kept herself calm. It was time to figure out where they were and get out of here. She knocked on Eliot's head, over and over again, until he caught her fist.

"Dammit Parker, Cut that out!" He said to her. He immediately noticed that her eyes were serious. He realized they were in a bed together, and jumped out of it. All of his clothes were intact, so knew they didn't 'get together' but that didn't make it any less weird for him at this moment. "Nate. Come in Nate." He said into his comm, waiting for a response; there was none.

"I figured our comms were gone when I saw I didn't have my stuff." Parker said to him in her usual matter-of-fact way. "How's your head feeling?"

"It's fine." Eliot shot back to her. He wasn't being mean, he was answering in the way Parker was used to. He looked at the barren room, finding nothing of worth around him. He decided to go ahead and get started with the escape plan. "Let's get out of here."

He cautiously went toward the only door this room had and checked it. He slowly turned the knob and pulled; mentally bracing himself in case he had to protect Parker. The hallway was clear so they stepped out into it, making sure to apply complete stealth; they did not want to be caught after all. They made it to the stairs without startling anyone, and crept down them very slowly; keeping themselves ready for whatever was awaiting them.

They ended up in, what appeared to be, a living room. It was simply decorated; nothing but a couch, a standard television, and a little coffee table. They figured it must be a kind of safe house. On the couch was what both excited them, and left Eliot and Parker completely confused, was the sight of Nate, Sophie, and Chaos; looking unharmed, but still it was unsure if they were safe.

Sophie said." Don't do anything rash." Sophie was staring directly at Parker, with a complete look of urgency. Parker only looked confused.

"We need to talk." Vapor said from behind Eliot and Parker; taking them by surprise. Parker was in no mood to see this evil woman; _the one who kill_-. She couldn't even finish her thought. She ran at Vapor before Eliot could stop her. Vapor quickly sidestepped, avoiding Parker's attack. "I mean you no harm."

"Tell that to Hardison!" she shouted. Before she could lunge again, Eliot grabbed her.

"Parker! Look at your shirt!" Eliot exclaimed. Parker looked down to see a wide slash, her flesh was untouched; but she got the picture when she saw Vapor brandishing her knife.

"If I wanted to kill any of you, I wouldn't have brought you here." Vapor said, pointing over to the couch. Eliot and Parker sat down next to the rest of the 'team'. "Anybody thirsty?"

No one really said anything. Vapor brought them a large blue cooler. Chaos opened it, and saw that there were a variety of drinks inside; water, juice, sodas, beer, whatever they wanted. Chaos grabbed a red soda, Eliot had a beer, and parker grabbed out water. She walked over to the couch with two glasses, and handed them over to Nate and Sophie.

"It's bourbon, I hope you don't mind." she said to them; neither one protested. "You know, I wasn't too sure about your commitment to my son." she said to them, leaving them offended to say the least.

"You said it yourself, he's like family." Sophie replied to Vapor's remark. How did you think we'd react to you murdering him?"

"He made sure to get you all off the hook. He didn't want any of you involved."

"Not his call." Eliot said to her, the smallest inkling of sadness in his, otherwise, gruff face. "We could've done it like a crew, like we always have."

"You all remember Damien Moreau, right?" Vapor asked the room. From the look on their faces, she had her answer. "Well everyone's had a teacher at one point."

"So, we had a hit put on us by his mentor?" Nate asked, knowing the answer while sipping his bourbon.

"All the people you've taken down, the evil corporations and mobsters. They all had a person they had to pay. With all the people you've taken down, they lost enough revenue to garner a proper response." vapor told them.

"When did you get the contract?" Nate asked,

"A week before I finally decided to kidnap you." She answered, staring straight into his eyes, leaving him a little frightened. "By the way, all of that was pure theatrics. None of those men were mine; I had to put on a show."

"But what about what happened to Hardison?" Parker spoke up, not convinced. "You said and did horrible things to him.

"I wanted to see my son. I needed to give him his final push." She said to them, without as much as a flinch. "Chaos, why are you afraid of him when he's focused?"

Chaos replied to her; then he looked at the crew. "When he's in that frame of mind, he has no remorse. He'll hurt anyone and step over you to do it. It's like whatever you knew of him, vanished."

"I did not want that for my son."

"How much of this was your setup?" Eliot asked.

"Right up until I shot him." Vapor responded, no feelings in it. "Before you decide to persecute me, let me explain."

She told them all about her first days with Maxwell. Telling them about the mark who worked in a movie theatre; who couldn't even ask her out. She gave all the little details of their first date, and how he was the perfect gentleman. She informed them of all their times together; of all his romantic gestures. She spoke of how this man, her target, became her lover. She spoke of all this with the fondness of a lady recalling her youth. Sophie was dumbstruck by the revelations; she was enjoying hearing this trained killer speak of long ago love. It reminded her of a fairy tale. Parker did not feel one way or the other for this woman's stories; all she cared about were the details. She knew better than to try and provoke the other side of this whimsical woman; so she sat and listened. Eliot was genuinely surprised to see the legendary assassin, caught up in all this nostalgia; but he had to quietly admit that it was interesting to hear. Chaos didn't really care about this story, but he kept his mouth shut. The rest of them team was easy to mess with, but he wasn't about to anger the woman who killed her own son. Nate sat there and took in all the information; making sure not to interrupt her.

"I still remember giving birth to Alec like it was yesterday." She said as her eyes focused on no one; her mind taking her back to that moment. "After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor handed my son to me. Maxwell kissed him on his cheek. Then he kissed me."

Vapor could feel her eyes welling up as she spoke; her voice cracked a little when she said. "he thanked me for being in his life and blessing him." she regained her composure and continued on with her tale." I let him name our son. Warning him that I'd beat him up; if he even thought of naming him john or Kyle." She chuckled at the memory. "Him and that damn movie."

Everyone was charmed by the life she once had; it was perfect. Something that people long for, and search their whole lives to find; and she just stumbled into it. She didn't get into too many details about the last years they'd had together. She was just setting them up for the most important part of all this. She took a long drink of her water, looked at the floor for a millisecond, and then started to tell about when it all ended,

_They had traveled the world while she was pregnant, seeing all that it had to offer. He stayed by her side and they witnessed all there was to see in such a short time; never actually leaving the hotel room of any place they visited. When it was all said and done, they decided to come back to their country, still having a couple of months before she was due. They lived predominately on love, and that was all she needed. She could never fathom how this man gave her something that she thought she'd lost her soul. She had passed head over heels when it came to the love she felt for him. She always kept an eye on him, making sure there was no one trying to harm him; that was something she refused to ever see._

_Maxwell was holding their son, and singing the song he sang to her so long ago. Alec looked at peace in his father's arms, his head on his father's shoulder. Maxwell discovered that his son always had a hard time going to sleep. He'd struggle against it at every opportunity, but Maxwell would sing to his son, with Alec's head resting on his shoulder; then that spunky child's resistance would always falter. Like always, he'd carry his son to his bedroom, lay him down on his bed, tuck him in, and kiss him on his forehead. Lucille would always follow them into the room, kiss her son, and tell him she loved her little Alec. After that was done, they'd walk back to the living room hand in hand._

_Maxwell let go of her and ran out the front door. She was confused at first, but he came back with a box. He walked over to her and placed it in her hands. Without a moment of hesitation, she opened it. Inside were pink carnation, and a cassette. The cassette read 'you thought I forgot huh?'_

"_It's the anniversary of our first date." He said to her, as her eyes began to well up. He took the tape out of the box and put it into the stereo; in a moment the first song they danced to come on. He extended his hand to her, which she gladly took. They danced to 'Your All I Need to Get By' in full embrace._

_While they danced, he spoke of how much she meant to him; of how he felt complete with his new family. She told him how she loved him more and more every day; and they kissed, it was filled with more passion than before. Before he let go, his body jerked hard, it threw her off a little. She reached her hands down the small of his back, and felt something warm, thick and wet. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed the familiar crimson on it. Her mind went cold as Maxwell fell to the floor. She waited for the next step to this process; sure enough, all the power was cut. This was amateur hour, in her opinion._

_Two figures entered the dark house, dressed in all black, wearing night vision goggles on their heads. They saw the lifeless body of Maxwell Hardison on the floor, and walked away from him. One of them was suddenly on the floor; he didn't have time to scream. The knife had already pierced his heart. He was sprawled out, he was no more. The other figure didn't even notice. The other kept slowly creeping toward Alec's room; they didn't even make it do the door. The silencer kept the gun quiet as it shot the bullet into their back, they fell instantly. Lucille found the power box, and re-illuminated the house. She ran over to her husband, knelt down to him; his eyes opened and she stared back at him. He could see the coldness in her eyes, and she could see the warmth within him._

"_This isn't your fault." he said weakly._

"_You're going to be okay." She replied half-heartedly._

"_I'm in a lot of pain." _

"_I can fix this." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes still cold._

"_I don't want you to see me in pain. Do it."_

"_No."_

"_For me… do it and take our son out of here."_

"_I can't." She shuddered as she said it._

"_You can. That's why I love you. Because of your strength." He said, his breathing becoming shallow._

"_I love you." She said her barrier beginning to crack._

"_No matter what you do, I forgive you. I love you so much."_

_She grabbed her knife, tears streaming down her face, kissed her husband, and sent it plunging into his heart; he died with a gentle, and infectious smile on his face. She hanged her head low for only an instant. She looked over and saw the one she'd shot; desperately, and badly crawling. She walked over to them and slit her throat. _

_She walked over to Alec's room, grabbed a few clothes and bundled him into a blanket. She took him over to the nearest police station and left him there. Leaving him asleep with a backpack in his arms; a note with only two words attached to it, it said: Alec Hardison. She waited around for an officer to notice him. Sleeping there, the cop took the young, sleeping child in, and Lucille went to her car and drove away._

"Two of the most unimaginable things in my life, and I had to do both" Vapor told them all. They looked on attentively, some had tears in their eyes, and even Parker was off guard.

"I thought you said you locked him in a trunk." Parker said to her.

"I wasn't sure about any of you. So I told about a few things that did actually to him, whether I had done it or not." She replied. "But if you think that the person who did do that him got off light, then you don't know me at all."

"How could you leave your son with the police?" Sophie asked her.

"Because I was on the road to hell, and I refused to take him with me." She answered Sophie, her face still expressionless. "What would you do if the only people that mattered to you were taken from you?" no one could answer that question in opposition to her actions; they were all here for their fallen ally; they just waited for her to speak.

"What happened next?" Nate really wanted to know.

"How'd you get rid of the guys?" Eliot asked.

"One was a man, the other was a woman." She told them. "I took them both to my bedroom after calling a man to have my husband cremated in secret. I set the house on fire to get rid of all the evidence, and then I went in pursuit of those responsible."

Vapor took another drink of her water and continued on. "The thing was, I didn't know who had killed him, the contract was mine and mine alone. I had built up a reputation; one that informed those not to interfere. After I was paid for Maxwell's death, I went after everyone that provided information on his former company. I made sure to check in on my son in secret; taking care of those who abused him. Later on, you all came into the picture."

"That was inconvenient." Eliot said, showing his anger at being kidnapped.

"I do apologize for what I did to you. But none of you were in any real danger. I was protecting you all. That's why I had no trouble killing anyone who touched you while in my care."

'that is not the word I would use for what you did." Sophie exclaimed.

"Well they wanted to kill you all. I chose to make my presence known to you." Vapor retorted." This was not about money. But I still had a lot I needed to get done; questions that needed to be answered. So I had to setup that ruse in order for you all to get out." She told them and then went on.

'The hardest part of it was leaving you all to those awful people, the last bad place my son ever went to. I guess I wanted to see if he had the same remorselessness that I have." She looked around again. "I was so proud of him for not killing them. He chose a more elegant solution."

"Is it because of these clowns?' Chaos asked her, snarkily pointing to the crew. "Cause they still suck."

Vapor shot him a casual glance that shut his mouth. "If not for this team, you would've been dead at the building I found you in. I was going to kill you already for disrespecting my son. You're lucky he respected you."

"After you… killed him." parker said. "What happened?"

"I knew the payout was going to be done there in advance; it's the only place I've ever received my payments. So I had the building gassed, feeding it through the vents that entire day. Prolonged exposure makes the client pass out; I really did not expect any of you to be there."

"You thought we wouldn't go after you?" Nate asked a little offended. "You're the one who called us his family. What did you think we would do?"

"Pursue me at a later date I suppose." She answered Nate, still expressionless. "Needless to say it was tricky to get you all here. I had enough room for Nate and Sophie; after procuring your van. Luckily my driver was there, with an additional car."

"I thought you worked alone." Parker asked.

"If I did, you and eliot would not have made it here. I had to drag Darren in that van, so that I could be done with him."

"He did say you had an old score to settle." Nate admitted.

"I injected him with an amphetamine to stir him sooner than the rest of you. When he woke up, I asked him about that long ago night. Turns out he was the one who set that hit up. I already knew about that; what I wanted to know was why he'd done It." she paused for an instant, and looked to see if she had everyone's attention. "He didn't know about Maxwell, he was there to kill me. He wasn't aware that I had quit, or that I had ran away. The worst part of it is he did it so he could prove to the bosses that he was worthy enough to take my contracts."

"Contracts you didn't even want." Chaos added.

"I spent years going after everyone involved." She said finally. "there's only a few more things I have to do in order for this to be finished; and I intend to do just that." Parker softened a little after they heard what she had to say, they all did. There was still one little matter that needed answering, Vapor caught on immediately.

"I killed Hardison so I could track them down. When Maxwell died, my soul followed." Vapor stared at all of them, then her face did something unimaginable, it smiled. "My driver will be here any moment; I insist that you all stay and have some of the dinner I'm making."

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Nate asked.

"Well it's that or I take it as an insult. You can have your revenge against me after all this; I promise."

"Deal" Parker said, her eyes focused intently on Vapor.

"Sorry it took so long to get all of the things you asked for. Some of it I could only find in specialty stores." The driver said as he walked into the house, towards the kitchen. He looked around to a stunned room.

"What are they still doing here? I thought they would have gotten the message." He said to Vapor. The rest of the team was speechless.

"Now that's just rude. They are my guests and I say they stay for dinner." She responded. The driver nodded in compliance.

"Good thing I grabbed extra." Hardison said, and then he looked at everyone there; knowing he was going to have to explain himself.

**Glad that's over. So what did you think? Should I keep going? Please let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_As Hardison sat in the car between Sophie and Parker, he worked on his phone. He'd already sent the funds that had once belonged to the Lyleson's, to all of the people who were once under their care. He searched around for a little while, not being noticed by his team; he always did this kind of thing, and no one ever asked him what he was doing, so he rooted around until he found what he was looking for; An obscene amount of money for the capture or death of any one of the crew; much more if you have them all. Looking at this newfound information sent Hardison's mind into overdrive. His cold feeling returned with unimaginable force. He'd be damned if these people got their hands on any one of them. At that very moment, he started tracking the origin of the hit, leaving no stone unturned. He knew it was going to take a while before he struck pay dirt; research often takes a while after all, but he'd find it and he'd fix it._

_They made it back to Boston and started the necessary preparations for their split-up. After they completed a big job, they would go their separate ways; it's pretty much status quo for them. In that time they'd hang out excessively, making the most of their makeshift family. They would have real conversations and indulge each other; All of them looking forward to some time off, but secretly loathing being apart. Hardison, on the other hand, was strangely absent from their usual rituals. He was there, but he was not being himself. Everyone just figured he was tired from the ordeals he had just faced, that he needed some time, and he'd be annoying them again soon. _

_It took a lot less time than he'd thought, but Hardison found the source of the hit. He went into action, tracking all of the accounts, searching for all the leads he could. He turned off his monitor and went to his kitchen to get something to eat; he hadn't been eating much of anything lately. All the research meant nothing to him; it was what he did after all. The only difference was no one was supposed to know his plans. He grabbed two hot pockets and threw them in the microwave; while they cooked, He stared at his kitchen ceiling. There was a lot going through his mind at this point, but none of it mattered to him. _

_When the timer went off he pulled them out of the microwave, and went over to his couch. He handed the plate over to Parker, who'd only just arrived. She grabbed one of them and started eating. He turned on his TV, and began to play his Firefly collection. They sat there in silence, then she nestled closer to him; placing her head on his chest._

_Normally he'd be excited, breathing heavily and adjusting himself. Unfortunately his mind was on other things, so he really didn't change his demeanor. He still had so many things he had to do before he could proceed with his plans. Hallway through the season, Parker fell asleep. He gently moved from under her, laid a spare blanket on her, and went over to his computer. _

_He turned the monitor on and saw all he was looking for. He went into action, stealing all the files and money he could, leaving traces of his identity around; not enough for anyone but the people he was robbing to know it was him. He knew that he'd have to do a lot more, to place all of the blame on him. He wanted to make sure they were looking for him and him alone. His mind lost track for a second when he looked at Parker asleep on the couch. The way the light bounced off of her gave her the appearance of an angel glowing from the heavens. He never thought of her as crazy, eccentric, or any of the other labels he'd heard over the years; he just thought of her as perfect. By the way things were progressing; he'd be ready by tomorrow._

_He saw Parker wake up while he was still hacking the files, luckily his monitor was already off. She looked around until she saw him perched at his desk, staring off into space. _

"_I fell asleep?" she asked him in her usual perky way. "Too bad. I liked that show."_

"_I'm glad you did. It's one of my top twenty" he responded, slightly glancing at her; his mind was on the task at hand._

"_You going to Nate's tomorrow?" _

"_If I have time. As long as we're not on the job I got other things to take care of."_

"_Like what?" she asked, walking over to him. "Need any help?"_

"_Naw mama, it's just geek stuff; Video games and such." He responded with a fake smile; it was so uncanny, Parker wouldn't notice anything off about it._

"_okay then." she replied, mixed in with a little pout" I'm gonna go home." She brushed past him, sending a wave through him. Before she could get away, he grabbed her by the hand, causing her to turn around. He pulled her closer to himself, and brought her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were small and gentle, making him almost forget about his plans; instead he chose another option._

"_I'll give you a call if I need your help, deal?" he asked in a whisper. She was temporarily paused for the moment, still in his embrace._

"_Um sure." She responded, slightly taken aback, she ran to his window and left. He was not happy with her taking off like that. But he had a lot to take care of, and he had to get working immediately. _

"_You sure you don't need my help right now?" she was hanging upside down, outside of his window. The way she asked him summoned a primal need within him. He had to get it under control._

"_n-no I-I'll be fine." He responded, turning his head and scratching his chin while he spoke half-heartedly. _

"_Okay then, see you tomorrow."_

_That was too close for his liking; He almost broke out of his mindset for that one instant. When she was finally gone, he exhaled a sigh of relief. He went over to his computer and saw that his files were complete. He scrubbed his findings as clean as he could and began._

_After he finished his recording, he placed the usb drive on his bed. He packed his spare laptop in a backpack, and walked out his front door. He didn't have any time for regret, nor did he have time to feel much of anything. His mind went to that cold place, the realm where his heart was considered the enemy. He only knew of protecting his crew and ending the whole debacle. _

_The taxi arrived, and he headed in the direction of the airport; he had a lot to get done. He didn't pay attention to his driver, he did not pay attention to airline he was boarding, and he only paid attention to the task at hand. Nothing went through his mind but equations; a giant binary code only he could decipher. This was the normal thought process for him, this was the decision he'd made. He'd already taken care of most of what he needed back at his home, but he still had to go around to other places to complete it. He arrived in Vancouver and got to work on his next target. _

_Hardison arrived at party before it had started. He wasn't feeling the need to be around all the upper echelon; his intentions at this party did not require him to grift anyone of note, all he needed was their mainframe. It was waiting for him in the usual closeted area. He hooked up what he needed to and took off, coming back when the files were finished downloading. He was in the guise of an employee so no one questioned him while he was around. _

_The party was in full swing while he was with the mainframe. He had his phone synced up to the security cameras just in case of anyone coming to interrupt him. He glanced at the camera and saw a familiar looking woman, in a moment of viewing, he knew it was Tara. If Tara was at this party, then she was on her own job; no way __**they**__ were here, he'd been extremely cautious in how he handled everything, and he would be damned if they were involved. _

_After he was finished, he headed outside. He kept his phone linked to the cameras as he went for his car; when he got in, he sat and waited. While his mind mused, the camera showed Tara leaving the party, in an unnoticeable hurry. He started his car, waited for a second, and then pulled up beside her. It did not take any coaxing to convince her to get in, once she sat down, they were off. After she asked him about the others, he knew she wasn't involved. He asked her where she wanted to be dropped off, and they headed in its direction._

_When they arrived, he asked her for her key and he went to her room. He used the keycard and rapidly opened the door, slamming it into the man hiding behind the door. The other man was lunging at Hardison, while he was closing the door. Hardison wrapped his arms around the man as if they were dancing, and sent him into a nearby wall. The man that was previously behind the door received a hard kick to his face, he was out cold. Hardison checked the unconscious man and found a gun in his pants; he was relieved of it. The one Hardison sent to the wall was starting to get up, only to see a pistol aimed at his face. He only contemplated pulling the trigger for an instant; instead he used the gun as a club, knocking him unconscious. Hardison found Tara's suitcase, and looked around to see if she had anything lying around; there was nothing else. He took the other man's gun and left the room. He threw the guns into a garbage can and headed toward the bar where Tara was. After letting her know they had to leave, they were gone, heading into the direction of his safehouse. While Tara slept, Hardison went through his files and continued his downloads. After he was finished, he left a note for Tara and left her. She wouldn't be too mad at him; he did leave the car for her after all. He had a lot more to get done, so he went on his way, towards his next destination. He checked out the sites and saw that everyone else in his crew was now rendered unimportant; he was the only person of interest. Without missing a step, he got his plane ticket and went to the next spot._

_After he was done collecting the files and finances from the office building, he was accosted by two men. He was able to immobilize them with relative ease. When he saw the door open he turned around, looking for a way to handle this anomaly. The men he had fought were up and pointing their guns at him, he turned around and only saw an open door. He was making plans for the next person; not sure of how to handle it, that earlier shot informed him that they were armed. He did not have time to think about any of that because when he turned around, the two men were taken care of; Vapor had arrived._

"_I want you to know that I wish this had turned out differently." She said to him, while cleaning her blade. "I wanted us to have dinner and I wanted to meet your family on a more formal note." She sounded truly disappointed, as if she had already formulated a solution to this issue._

"_What do you plan to do with me?" Hardison asked her. He was unsure as to where she was going with this._

"_I'll be dead before I let anyone touch you." She replied to him, her voice was still cold but her eyes were full of that undefinable maternal love. "If anyone comes for you, I'll kill them." Hardison looked at her as she spoke those words; he knew she meant every one of them; but he already had a plan in mind._

"_There's a large price on my head." He said to her bluntly. "I say you collect." He looked at her with severe purpose; it was like staring at a mirror image of herself. As she looked at her son, she realized he already had the answer they were looking for._

_Hardison was tied to the chair staring at his mother, who was talking into his camera phone. He saw her aim her gun perfectly at his chest without looking, and fired three accurate shots in his chest. He jerked back, breathed heavily and slumped forward; blood began to trickle down from his lips and onto his pants. He felt her cut off his restraints and take a step back from him. Hardison stood up and removed his shirt and took off three small bandage-like adhesives, they were horribly singed and oozing._

"_Now you've got evidence of my capture, and my execution." He said while looking at a far-off wall. "All there's left to do now is to send it out." _

_Vapor looked at him, her coldness dissolved in that moment, turning into something unusual. "Don't __**ever**__ ask me to kill you ever again." It had the finality only a mother could give; a complete combination of hurt and anxiety showing from her elegant face. Hardison paid no attention to what she said; only focusing on the next phase of his master plan._

_Vapor's phone started to ring, and she answered it. Hardison did not bother listening to her take the call, he was focused on his laptop, procuring the next set of items they would need._

"_Okay I got the drop time and the location." Vapor said to him after hanging up her phone. "Everything is ready on your end." She continued; looking at him with intent. "The only thing left is to get started. If everything is done correctly, there should be no problems we can't handle."_

_In theory it was all perfect. Everything did go as Hardison had imagined it would. He walked around all the unconscious bodies and headed to the stairs. He did not count on seeing Eliot and Parker among the fray. He loaded them onto a long cart and pushed it towards the elevator, passing all the bodies along the way. He met up with Vapor, finding Nate and Sophie with Vapor's prize. No word was said as he carried his slumbering friends to the van where Chaos was also incapacitated. _

'_good thing we didn't use the nerve gas' he thought to himself as he loaded the bodies in. he took the van and drove towards the meeting place, knowing Vapor had plans for the man she took to her car._

_Hardison arrived at the rendezvous point and placed Chaos on a couch in the living room. He took Nate and Sophie into a room with a single bed and laid them down. He managed to heave Eliot and Parker into another in a different room. After he was done he sent a text to his mother, telling her to make sure they were gone before he got back. He left the house and searched for all the ingredients on Vapor's shopping list. It took a long time because he had some business he wanted to take care of, while he had this rare moment. Once all that was accomplished, he made it back to the safe house. Everything had gone according to plan. Except for his crew still being at the house, awaiting an explanation; so he gave them one._


End file.
